What About Us?
by kanshou87
Summary: Inspired by the song,"What About Now? " by Chris Daughty. Mistakes have been made,damage has been done. Could Zero ever heal again? KanameXZero Yaoi Implied
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me, they belong to Hino-sensei._

_Author's note: This is a new story inspired by the amv that Sagakure has put on his blog. My muses just went wild and the next thing I know, I was writing this fanfiction. I would like to thank RowenaFallenAngel2 the wonderful music video plot which inspired me to write this piece of work. (You guys really need to check her work out; it's on youtube: What about us: Kaname X Zero) _

_Shadows feeling empty heart, as love is fading…_

The rain was falling heavily, lightning flashes decorating the thick dark sky and thunder roaring. One of the lightning bolts revealed a figure dashing through the storm; one hand clutching his neck and another grasping tightly on his chest. His breathing was short and fast, almost panting-like. The tattoo engraved on his left side of the neck was glowing, a crest in a shape of an ancient flower with four like daggers on each corners. The teenager stumbled once or twice but quickly stood up and resumed his flight.

Despite the bloodlust that was building immensely within him, fighting to take control of his sanity, Zero strongly denied it. The painful thirst of blood was not as bad as how he was feeling right now. His heart clenched hard as he recalled the incident that happened in the Moon Dorms a few minutes ago.

/Flashback/

Zero found himself at the front gate in front of the Vampire's Moon Dorms. Yuki was down with a high fever and was being excused from patrolling tonight. As frustrating as it was, Zero managed to restrain her stubbornness to continue her job, despite her sickness and successfully made her rest in the bed for the night. However, that was not the only problem that was bugging him. Zero's sight shifted to the room at the dorm tower. An elegant figure was leaning against the windows, gazing upon the beauty of the serene view of the academy.

_Kuran Kaname_.

He was the person or vampire that Zero loathed the most. The vampire has been a pain in the neck since they met in Chairman's house when he was taken in; taking pleasure in making Zero's life more miserable as he already is. Though he didn't take Kuran's words to heart most of the time, the effect of his sarcasm was eating him alive in the long run. Their short meetings have always been brief; usually the vampire would leave the hunter with confusion and hurtful statements. However, as much as he disliked the pureblood, Zero was somehow grateful to him. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, it was his rich and powerful blood that had managed to sustain his sanity from descending to Level E. The silver-haired boy almost could feel his presence through the blood flowing through his veins that moment.

It was that night that started it all. The night when he was at the brink of destruction, chained to the wall at an underground basement-prison. Kuran came to him and made him drink his blood against his will. Like ambrosia offered before him, Zero could not fight the temptation held before him. Before he knew it, his throbbing fangs pieced through the pureblood's delicate skin, drinking up the sinful cure which could temporary erase his insanity. Though Zero knew Kaname was a bad character in his eyes, he could never understand why his rival was so willing to offer his neck to him; the way he held his tortured body, his hands caressing his silvery hair, and the gentle support that he gave him while Zero was desperately feeding on the pureblood.

Zero shook his head, trying to erase those memories and continue patrolling the academy. It was his duty to make sure that the Night Class students were where they should be; confined within a fixed perimeter, away from the Day Class students. Any unwanted attack on the Day class members would cause an uproar in the academy, which could lead to further damage towards the existing peace agreements between vampire and human. Everything was fine until he has reached the garden. His eyes caught a few vampires loitering around the fountain; most probably they were skipping classes. As he walked towards them, he could feel four pairs of eyes staring daggers at him, signalling the boy to mind his own business. But rules are rules. And he had to make them adhere to it; whether they want it or not.

"Go back and attend you classes, vampires. Or I'll make sure all of you ended up in detention."

"Who are you to tell us what to do? Just because you are wearing a perfect's uniform, it does not mean you can boss us around." said one of them.

"Exactly. You should be the one who listen to us, you know. After all, you are a level D, aren't you?"

Zero gritted his teeth hearing the insult. As much as he wanted to just vanquish these monsters with his Bloody Rose, the silver-hair hunter remained composed. He knew that any slight mistake could lead to a fatal bloodshed on the scene. The vampires, on the other hand, have gotten their attention hooked on the ex-human standing before them and decided to make things more… interesting.

"Why isn't that human girl with you tonight, perfect?"

"I'm not obliged to answer you, vampires. Now, scram before I really get angry."

"Oh, I know. You must have drink from her so much that she passed out before the duty, huh?" the second vampire taunted.

"Yes, I did hear rumours that her blood was delicious. Why don't you share her with us?"said the third.

Oh boy… That was the last straw. Zero had had enough of their nuisance. To humiliate him is one thing, but to talk bad about Yuki like she was some kind of thing… that was beyond his tolerance level. He whipped out his Bloody Rose in rage, opened fire at the one of the vampires. The shot miss one of the vampires by a hair's breadth; the bullet only grazed a little on his right shoulder.

Others avoided the shot in a swift action and retaliated with weapons of their own. One of them shot fireballs at Zero, but was instantly reflected back with his quick reflexes. The hunter has no problem avoiding all their attacks until his bloodlust attacked. The pain was too intense and fast that the boy lost focus for a moment on the battlefield. Yet another vampire quickly took the opportunity to restrain their enemy with self- produced blood whips, immobilizing the hunter immediately. The third vampire kicked the anti-vampire from his hand, sending the gun flying a few metres away from him.

A vampire strode forward, Zero assumed he was the leader of the group, with one hand supporting his injured one. An evil grin was painted on his face as he drew closer to the boy. A strong kick landed in the hunter's gut, forcing him to drop to his knees in pain. The noble's hand gripped the mop of silver hair in a forceful motion, jerking the hunter's head backwards.

"You really think a Level D like you can order us around with that pathetic weapon of yours, huh?!"

_Slap! _

"Not really that strong now, eh? Look at you, a disgrace of the vampire race."

His hand gripped his face firmly, forcing the hunter to look him.

"Your lust for blood is so strong that you had to succumb to it."

The leader was right. Zero's eyes were dilated crimson, reflecting his desperate need for blood. His fangs were throbbing in pain, elongating at each passing second until they almost cut his lower lip. Though futile the situation may seem, Zero refused to give in to his captor's pleasure.

"As weak I might be, you can't deny the fact that my Bloody Rose managed to nick your shoulder…" taunted the hunter.

Without warning, the vampire shoved Zero's head against the ground in anger, resulted a painful yelp from the ex-human.

_This Level D vampire was making fun of me in front of everyone, huh? Well, let see_ _has the last laugh…_

What the vampire leader did next was totally unexpected. In a swift motion, the vampire tore off Zero's black uniform, revealing his pale long neck at the side. His adversary drew close to his neck; his breath sending chills down his spine. The vampire sank his fangs mercilessly into the hunter's side in a sudden move and sucked hard at the red liquid flowing from the open wounds. Zero found himself unconsciously pulled back to the past, when Hiou Shizuka turned him into a vampire.

_Oh no, not again…_

His hidden childish fear began to resurface, emittng an aura of fear that excited the drinking vampire greatly. Zero's thirst for blood intensified tenfold, coupling with a building sensation that he was familiar with. It was same sensation he felt when he drank from Kaname during that fateful day at the underground basement.

_Wait…It's not the same. _

The emotion that he felt then was different from the one that he was feeling right now. Kaname was soft and gentle when Zero fed from him. His touch was soothing… almost heaven-like. What the vampire was doing to him now was nothing compared to Kaname did back then. This was total violation.

Why is he even thinking of the pureblood at this moment? Is he going insane?

"I gotta admit your blood is delicious, despite what you are," said the vampire while he wiped off the blood stain from his mouth with the back of his hand.

Zero froze when the vampire's hand trailed its way along his torn uniform, tracing the form of his slender figure. The teenager trembled as his captor discarded his top aside.

"Let's see whether your body tastes as the same as your blood."

The hunter's eyes widened with shock as he processed the vampire's statement in his brain. Panic washed over him while he made his futile attempt to escape from the painful restrains of the bonds formed by the blood whips earlier.

_Oh god…The sick bastard is going to rape him. _

Zero looked on in horror when he saw the vampire's hand slithered down his torso, taking in the beauty of the hunter's body under the moonlight. The noble reached the belt and unbuckled it, which made his prey's stomach churn. The boy's accelerating heartbeat coupled with the fearful aura emitted by him exhilarated his captor's animalistic instincts even more. With a tug, the vampire pulled the hunter's pants down, revealing his firm rear to the prying eyes of his violator.

Zero couldn't help himself from flushing red with embarrassment as his hind was presented in the open, with all four pairs of eyes looking at him. He felt like killing himself at that moment.

"Take back what you say just now and I might spare you from this," threatened the leader.

Being the hard headed person he was, Zero clung onto his pride and refuse to budge. He would deny his torturer of any signs of weakness even though his conscious mind was telling him to do otherwise. Zero's silent defiance did not ease the burning flame of anger of the leader.

"Wrong move…Don't say I didn't warn you, prefect."

The teenager's head was roughly shoved onto the ground. The impact was so hard that he could felt his cheekbone crack. His captors hold was strong, preventing his head from moving. Totally immobilised, Zero could only hear them from his position. The rustling of clothes made his heart sank.

His nightmare had begun….


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

_Warning: This chapter contained graphic rape. If you are underage or disike yaoi, pls skip this chap. _

The leader of the vampire gave an evil smirk before he made his move. The sight of the vulnerable perfect pinned firmly against the ground stirred lecherous thoughts in his head. He has always hated the boy for his haughty actions in the academy. He could not tolerate the way that Zero bossed the other night class vampires around in the Academy with his anti-vampire weapon. He would have ripped the ex-human's throat out a long time ago if it was not because of Yuki Cross. He knew he could not hurt the boy in front of the human girl as it would definitely incur the wrath of their pureblood dorm president.

However, things were slightly different now: Yuki Cross was nowhere nearby. This meant that he would have the privilege of doing anything to the impudent Level –D vampire in front of him without him getting caught. Even if he did get caught by the dorm president, he would not be accused of crossing the pureblood. It is a norm that servant level vampires are to bow before their superiors and submit to their commands. His actions could easily be regarded as a reinforcement of obedience amongst the lower rank vampires. And he would enjoy breaking the boy's will, slowly and painfully.

Zero's heart thumped as the vampire trailed his fingers on the side of his thighs. The vampire kicked his legs apart, forcing the hunter to sink deeper into the ground. His lecherous hands cupped the boy's buttocks and pushed them apart, revealing the forbidden fruit to his prying eyes. Lust filled his eyes as he unzipped his pants, pulling out his hard, throbbing arousal. Zero watched in horror as the vampire thrust forward into his passage. He could not help avoid crying out in pain due to lack of lubrication and the agonising pain. He felt like his insides were almost ripped apart by his tormentor's length buried deep inside him.

"You're tight. Is this your first time?"

Zero remained still, trying his best to maintain his composure. He was not going to give his tormentor the pleasure to see him suffer. His gritted his teeth, mentally struggling to block the pain wracking his body.

The vampire leader's anger boiled at the cold response given by the hunter. On the other hand, he was happy to get a virgin Level D to feed his lustful appetite tonight. Since Zero belonged to no one, there would not be hindrance in making the hunter his property.

_So this is how you want to play, is it? Let see who's the last one standing, shall we? _

The vampire pulled himself out and plunged into the hunter's hole with another swift thrust causing another yelp from the hunter. This time, crimson blood trailed down the hunter's slender legs; staining the ground underneath him. The vampire repeated his violation; gaining pace with each thrust. The pain was so intense that Zero thought he would almost black out at that moment. But then, his sadistic tormenter had other plans in mind. Without warning, he sank his fangs at the same spot where he have bitten the hunter earlier. Zero's body trembled at the penetration, when those merciless sharp edges pierced through his skin, deepening his unhealed wound.

To his surprise, the vampire did not attempt to suck his blood. He held his grip instead, letting his saliva dripped into the open gashes. It took a few seconds before Zero's brain registered what the vampire was doing. His hunter senses suddenly became more alert and the urge to lose consciousness was gone. It was replaced with an alien sensation; his heartbeat accelerated as his breathing grew heavy and ragged. His body temperature rose tremendously as if it was on fire.

The vampire drew back his fangs, licking the red residue off his lips. He had finished injecting the necessary dose of chemical into his prey's bloodstream to keep him awake for a period of time. Like any other vampire, his body is able to produce chemicals similar to vipers that could weaken its prey, leaving them vulnerable to the dominant vampire. They could manipulate the reaction of their partners by changing the composition of their chemicals. In this case, the vampire has manoeuvred his with intention to make his prey super sensitive to his doing. And it was working…

"You are enjoying this, aren't you? See, you're hard already."

A brutal hand grasped the hunter's burgeoning arousal and began pumping it in his fist. Waves of pleasure surged through the hunter's body, causing him to cry out in pleasure. As much as Zero want try to convince himself that he loathed the bastard's touch, he couldn't. The drug that the vampire injected inside him messed up his mind completely, making him unable to control his wanton behaviour. Looking at the hunter's reaction made the vampire sank deeper into lust, resuming his thrusts with greater momentum while continue stroking his prey's length. It was not long when he hit the climax and came, spilling his fluid into the poor hunter. Much to Zero's disgust, he joined in not too long after vampire had had his fill.

"That's a good one, prefect. I totally enjoyed it." he said, patting the hunter's butt.

The vampire shifted his gaze towards his companions who were still holding the ex-human's bind. He waved his hand, beckoning the others to join in the fun. One by one they each had their turn with the hunter; each took in great pleasure grinding themselves against the boy. Zero's body went limp by the end of the whole ordeal; his beautiful skin now covered with bruises and sticky fluid.

The head of the vampires kneeled down in front of the prefect and caught a handful of silver locks before he jerked them back. He smiled in contentment as he looked at his prey's expression. The fire in the boy's eyes seemed to be extinguished; they were now replaced with hollowness. He had successfully in breaking his prey completely.

"This is how you should be. Cowering before your master like the whore you are."

He bought his face close to the Zero's ears and whispered…

"I'm gonna make you mine, perfect."

The vampire leader trailed his finger at Kiryuu's back of his shoulder before he settled on a spot to mark him. His drew a Sigel at the back using his claws, indirectly branding Zero as his property.

"_Don't forget the pleasure that I gave you tonight, Level D." _

Those were the last words that the vampire spoke before Zero was knocked out.

.

.

A few raindrops fell from the sky, wetting the earth below. A motionless figure lay face down on the soaking ground, slowing regaining consciousness. Zero's clothes were torn to shreds, offering very little shelter to his naked body. The pain wracking his battered body overrode the freezing cold from the wind. He traced his fingers at the back of his shoulder, feeling the brand left by his violator. Tears of disgrace started to overflow from his eyes again. Never in his life had he felt so humiliated. Not even when Hiou Shizuka ravaged his neck or when he drew blood from Yuki.

_Oh god, how could he face that girl again?_

He couldn't possibly taint her pure innocence with his dirty touch, could he? Then again, she was never meant for him. Her place is with Kuran Kaname, the Night Dorm leader. Zero wondered how would the pureblood react upon seeing him after this. Zero could imagine the pureblood looking at him with disgust, seeing what he has become: a pleasure slave. He knew that Kaname would love to see him suffer; the vampire has already hated him since the very beginning when they met at Chairman's house.

Zero did not know what to do. He has lost everything. He could no longer remain by Yuki's side, fearing the girl would find out his dirty secret. Nor the hunter would submit himself to the life of a sex doll under that bastard's control. Fate had somehow pushed him to a corner where he had nowhere to run to anymore except – **DEATH**.

Yes, he would end his life today.

.

.

_A/N: That's chapter 2 for you. Please review and comment. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

_A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. This is the following chapter. Hope you enjoy it!_

The leader of the Moon Dorm was gazing at the perfect full moon semi hidden behind the curtain of dark clouds. Kaname let out a sigh of relief after he had cleared all the documents and paperwork that had piled up on his desk since this morning. Ranging from complaints from Night Class students to official papers from the Vampire Council, Kaname managed to finish them after a whole day of signing and stamping. However, he was not doing them alone. Takuma Ichijou, the vice-president was kind enough to accompany him throughout the rigorous process of compiling the documents and filing them in according to Kaname's orders. The poor vampire had to tolerate his leader's bad tempered mood when the documents arrived this morning even to the extent of almost being a barbequed meatloaf when Kaname's tension was accidentally released in the forms of fireballs. It wasn't until later at night that the pureblood insisted on finishing the leftover papers alone when he caught a glimpse of his friend's tired look.

Kaname returned to his desk and pulled out the chessboard from his drawer. He unscrambled the chess pieces from the box and arranged them at each side of the board. The pureblood was a big chess enthusiast; he often had sparring session with Aidou and Takuma during recess. However, most of the time, he preferred playing the game by himself in his room; each time challenging himself to the limit. Choosing the side that he wanted (black, obviously), he started playing. One by one, the white chess pieces fell from the board, until he was finally left with the enemy king and his knight. It was a clear checkmate like Kaname expected.

_/You're cornered. There is no escape now./_

Kaname's bishop slid against the chessboard towards the sitting duck white knight piece. The process seemed to play in slow motion when Kaname's piece ate its enemy. A wave of uneasiness hit him when he placed the white knight piece aside. He looked at the defeated piece lying beside the board. His instincts were telling him something was wrong.

A silver haired female vampire appeared before the pureblood, kneeling in respect.

"Seiren, anything?"

"Master, there was an attack at the academy grounds by the Night Class. This is what I found when I got there. " she said handling over a shred of white fabric towards Kaname.

There was no mistake.

It was Zero's.

Within a splitsecond, the pureblood vanished from the room.

.

.

.

Cold, merciless wind blowing coupled with the heavy downpour made Zero's body freeze as he braved the storm. He clutched his neck with one hand, trying to stop the heavy bleeding from the bite wound. The deep gash inflicted by the vampire leader had yet to heal: puncture holes still remained intact with crimson blood flowing freely from them. But that did not bother the hunter. He was more worried about his growing hunger. The lack of blood has caught up with him: the boy could feel an intense thirst deep down inside, trying to claw its way out. In this state he could no longer be safe around anyone; Yuki especially. It would kill her if he were to take blood from her; even if he sucked her dry, that amount wouldn't satisfy his quench.

The bitter memories of him when he bit Yuki to consume blood for the first time haunted him. He would never forget the shocked expression on her face when the girl first discovered that he was a vampire. Zero could not bring himself to remember those innocent eyes in the state he's in: his once purple iris eyes are now dulled with red, fangs throbbing excruciatingly. He could not imagine how Yuki would act if she knew of the humiliating act that he had been involved in hours ago. He didn't deserve her kindness anyway in the first place. It was his fault that he had to depend on her in needy times. Her selfless act of being his blood donor did not help either. Zero regretted at his foolishness: If he had left the academy earlier, when he knew that he could not resist his vampire urges anymore, Yuki would not be his victim. None of this would have happened. But there is no use crying over spilled milk, is there?

The hunter's legs felt wobbly as he continued running aimlessly in the rain. He did not know what to do or where to go anymore. All he could think right now was the quickest way to end his life. The desire to commit suicide was so strong that it overrode the stabbing pain and his desperate thirst at one point. However, the effect of blood dehydration was getting to him. Zero's leg finally gave in and the hunter collapsed onto the wet ground. He wrapped his arms tightly around his chest, as if his lungs were contracting from lack of air. Though the situation seemed futile, he tried to block the pain mentally, by imagining Yuki in her child like form; her gentle caress while she patted him to sleep when they were young.

"_You must live on, Zero. Don't make me use the gun on you." _

Stinging tears flowed freely from his eyes, as Zero recalled those sweet words from his friend. He felt a pang of remorse for not able to tell her his feelings, about how much she meant to him, and how thankful he was for her presence and support for all these years. He loathed himself for being such a weakling, unable to keep his promise until the very end. On the other hand, dying like this was still a better option than living a miserable life under that bastard's control. Deep down in his heart, Zero knew that Yuki would forgive him after he passed away. He sincerely hoped that his pathetic death would not break her heart. After all, she still has Kuran to give her comfort and support after her friend was gone. Yuki would be safe around the pureblood. Zero knew that Kaname would not do anything to hurt her, as much as the hunter wanted to deny it.

Zero let his heavy eyelids close, anticipating deep slumber. He would not suffer anymore. His soul would rest in peace.

.

.

.

A tall and dark figure emerged from the hazy background. He moved forward, each step nearer towards the still figure lying still soaked in mud. He lifted his finger and brushed away the silver locks covering the hunter's closed eyes. Kaname frowned when he felt the branded mark at the back of the boy's shoulder and clenched his teeth in anger.

"What a troublemaker…"

He removed his overcoat and wrapped Zero's limp form in it before lifting the hunter up. In a split second, both of them were gone.

_A/n : Another cliffhanger… I decided to write this chapter cos my muses are bugging me… AGAIN. Pls review and comment!!_


	4. Chapter 4

The storm was yet to pass; non-stop lightning flashes throughout the time coupled with loud thunder in the background. The dorm room which was left empty a while ago has now been occupied by two new incomers. The pureblood was wet from head to toe, heavily drenched from the rain outside. In his arms was an unconscious hunter; securely wrapped in his trench coat. Kaname muttered a curse under his breath; still angry at the boy's foolish actions. Any vampire or ex-human in fact who has common sense should know well not to challenge any vampire who has high rank than them. The vampire hierarchy, where the nobles and aristocrats reign over low level vampires was instil in them both physically and mentally. The dominant aura possessed by high rank vampires is easily recognised by their subordinates through the vampire instincts. Like humans, vampire instinct acts as a receptor that senses danger and making them able to differentiate between friends and foes, also superiors and subordinates. However, it differs from Kiryuu's case. Not only the boy managed to defy the assaulter's will on him, he was able to retaliate the attacker with a good fight. His display will power was as spectacular, judging from his current status, earning the pureblood's respect despite his deep grudge against the hunter.

The dorm leader laid the stationary hunter on his bed, propped with fluffy pillows and a coverlet. He pulled the blanket covering Zero's naked form, sheltering him for the chilly surrounding. His eyes strayed on his abused torso, tainted with lash marks and ugly bruises. Blood was still running freely from the inflicted wounds due to slow healing and lack of blood. Kaname knew that the boy needed fresh blood supply immediately before his state gets worse. The hunter has already showing those signs through his feverish body, now tossing and turning in his sleep. Without wasting anytime, he clawed his left wrist, skilfully drawing blood from it. The pureblood moved his hand towards hunter's face, letting the crimson liquid dripped into the semi-opened mouth. Zero did react from this; his lips automatically lick off trailing blood drops and swallowed it. The taste of Kaname's blood jolted Zero from his sleep, though he was still under groggy state. He couldn't help but whimpered at the smell of the pureblood's blood and the excruciating pain that was still fresh from the assault.

"Drink Kiryuu, if you value your life."

Without any hesitation, the silver haired hunter buried his aroused fangs into Kaname's wrist, drinking greedily the flowing nectar from the pureblood's wound. He could feel life again as he swallowed the rich crimson into his mouth, the perfect food to replace the amount of blood loss from the assault. Zero was lost in the sweetness of pure Kuran's blood; his vampire instinct urged him to deepen his bite, allowing more access to it. The bloodlust in the hunter's purple eyes gradually diminished as Kaname's blood sated his hunger. Zero regained consciousness and realize that the pureblood was right before him, offering his blood to cure him.

_No, this is not happening. Aren't I supposed to die? NO! _

Suddenly, the hunter felt utterly vulnerable as he had flashback of the assault. Zero had displayed his ultimate weakness towards the enemy, including the man standing before him. He recalled his humiliating defeat in the academy gardens resulted in the shameful display of pleasure that his assaulter forced upon him. He could feel his tormentor's hands all over him, touching him, using him like an object. He had planned to end his life that moment, run away and escaped from all the horror that he had just faced. Everything was going on well until the pureblood decided to intervene and save his pathetic life. He was kicking himself inwardly for failing to stop himself to drink from Kaname. It was already bad enough that he was leeching blood from him, and now, he practically owed the person his life.

"This is your fault, Kuran. Get away from me!"

The hunter retreated to a corner of the bed, trying his best to remain his rebellious composure. But the pureblood was not easily fooled. The racing heartbeat and the smell of fear told Kaname that the boy was scared than angry. With his super speed reflexes, the pureblood appeared in front of Zero before he pinned him against the bed, immobilizing the hunter.

"Hey, I'm not the one who screwed himself with some vampire and almost got kill, ok? It was your stubbornness that got you in this mess. So stop blaming other people for your mistakes. You're lucky that I even consider saving you in the first place."

_See, you are enjoying yourself. Look, it's hard already… _

_That's how you should be. Cowering before your master like the whore you are…_

"No…NO!"

With an inhuman strength, Zero broke free from Kaname's vice grip before covered his eyes with his hands. His assaulter's mockery was too much too bear; it was even worse than what he faced after Shizuka.

_How could he ever bring himself fall to that pathetic level? Was he that weak? _

Zero couldn't help the flowing tears down his face as dark thoughts seared his mind. His silver head lowered, hands moved to cover his tear streaked face; a futile move to hide what he thought was a shameful display to the older vampire. He bet that sadistic pureblood would have enjoyed watching him suffer as always, especially now at his worse downfall. The hunter remembered clearly of their past occasional meetings during his night stroll, most of them ended up bitter with sarcasm remarks and hurtful reminders of his role in the pureblood's game. He was nothing but an animal, a slave to his endless bloodlust and a puppet under Kuran's control.

However, on the other side, Kaname's thoughts were the inverse of what Zero was assuming. Before him was once an energetic young hunter who had been broken badly through a horrible ordeal. Those sad purple eyes reflected himself in the past; a mirror of his innocent childhood when he was still "alive". After his parents death, Kaname had his heart sealed, not letting anyone near him, not even his closest friends.

_No, that's not it. Purebloods need no friends, just pawns that will obey his wishes and commands._

_Showing unnecessary feelings was a display of vulnerability_, a mantra statement which he kept telling himself, from day to day. Those words gradually registered in his mind, shaping a cold unemotional mask that he showed others. At times, he felt remorseful for pushing away all the people he once held dear; a small sacrifice which was necessary to protect them from any potential harm. Envious parties who desire the Kuran blood and power would do anything at any cost, including getting him through his closest friends. He would not want any of their mishaps to be on his consciousness. Sometimes, you just have to hurt the people that you love to protect them.

What the pureblood did next was what Zero least expected. Kaname landed a blow on his left cheek, the impact was hard enough to leave a slight bruise on his pale skin. The vampire's sudden move caught him by surprise, letting him fell on the floor. He lifted the hunter up by his neck, his fingers threatening to crush his windpipe at that instant. Zero saw the anger burning in those garnet eyes, taking it as a sign of punishment. The silver haired boy closed his eyes, his previous tensed body relaxed, accepting the death that he deserved. The pureblood had brought him back to execute him personally for his failure. In a way, Kaname will be granting him a merciful death, rather than living a shameful life under the vampire's command.

Seeing the compliance of the ex-human eyes further boiled Kaname's anger. He threw the other against the dorm wall, creating a deep hole on it.

"Listen here you selfish brat. If you die right now, Yuki will be devastated. Do you wish to see her suffer?"

_Yuki. _ Hearing that girl's name made him felt like a hundred needles pierced through his heart. Zero had betrayed Yuki's trust. Knowing that made the hunter more disgusted with himself than what his assaulter did to him. He has now lost all hope to return by her side, destroy his only salvation left in this world. She was the only one who treated him well, taught him countless things that his late parents could not. Yuki taught him to forgive and forget, making him feel like he is human, no matter how the world perceives him to be. For that, he loved her with all his heart. But now…

Tears strolled down his cheeks again. He was too scared to think of the future… All he could see now is darkness ahead. An endless hell that he had carelessly brought upon himself for an eternal damnation.

Suddenly, Zero was held back from his horror thoughts by a strong embrace. To his amazement, the pureblood was holding him in his arms; one hand gently caressing his silver strands. His trembling body was calmed with each stroke, gradually replaced with warmth and security, easing the hunter's aching heart.

"Learn to forgive yourself, as I have on you. Live on, Kiryuu."

With that, the hunter broke down unabashedly in the pureblood's arms again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The two vampires were in each other's arms for what seemed to be like an eternity. The trembles in the hunter's shaking body had faded away and Zero now let itself slack in the other's warm embrace. Zero felt a pang of gratitude towards the pureblood; the hunter would probably have let his rashness claim his life by now if Kaname did not come in time to save him. Zero might also have regretted dreadfully if his soul were to see the anguish face on Yuuki's face; mourning his death. The boy had loved the girl with all his heart and would do anything to make her happy, even taking his feeling towards her to his grave. And to think that his death would only caused her grief and sorrow was unforgivable, even for himself.

Zero dared not hope much for the future. With his current state, forgiveness would seem impossible. He was far too tainted to be anywhere near Yuuki, who was like a pure and innocent flower in his eyes. Would he be able to look into those amber eyes with the same look again? Zero knew that even though she might not know about the violation, it would always remind him where he stands and what he is now; threatening to make him stay away fromYuuki.

_Why do I always have to hurt the ones I try to protect? My parents, Yagari-sensei, Ichiru and now… _

_Yuuki._

"Yuuki is a kind girl, Zero. She will never abandon you."

The pureblood's voice jolted Zero back to reality. He could feel the rustle of fabric across his bare shoulders as the older vampire covered him with his jacket before breaking the embrace and heading to his closet beside the window. Kaname did a rough scan before he pulled out a white long sleeve shirt and a pair of pants and threw it towards the semi naked boy.

"Get changed before you catch a cold, Kiryuu. I don't wanna to see you slack off due to flu tomorrow."

"Stop ordering me around, Kuran. I'm not your servant, you know."

In a fluid motion, Zero slipped into the clothes offered by the pureblood. He frowned at the uncomfortably oversized shirt; the long sleeves almost covered his whole hand plus the lose-waist pants. _Not that he had an option, anyway. _A soft, red blush appeared on the hunter's pale cheeks. He was embarrassed by how stupid he must look at that moment. Across the room, the pureblood smirked at the poor boy fumbling with his clothing, trying his best not to laugh at him. He wanted the boy to know that his actions were sincere; laughing at him would make Zero doubt him further. The situation look almost childish; Kaname was deeply reminded of the time when little Yuuki was struggling to wear her clothes the first time without the help of the Chairman. He had forgiven Cross for faking an emergency telegram which led to his immediate arrival at his residence because of that incident. It was indeed a good laugh… and a memorable moment. The first time Yuki called him by his name…

_Ka-na-me_.

Yuki had always been a priority in his life. The pureblood would do anything for her, even if it meant giving up his life for it. Both of them shared a unique bond; an undying love for the girl. When he looked into those deep drown eyes of hers, he could see the other side of him that he thought was lost forever long time ago. It was amazing how her warm and innocent smile brought countless miracles at those times when he felt he needed them the most. Because of that, Kaname was willing to sacrifice anything to protect her, including letting Zero live after that night when the boy claimed his girl with his bloodlust fangs, as much as he cringed at the thought of it. He would tolerate the boy's nuisance rather than have to face Yuki's saddened face. The pureblood had even gone the extra mile, doing things that no one in the vampire society or any other pureblood could have ever done. Letting a level D vampire, a hunter to be more precise, to ravage his throat like some kind of sacrificial animal was not on his pride list; but if it would keep the bloodlust of the vampire away from Yuuki, he would do so. Most of the times, Kaname would fade in the background, watching Zero and Yuki from afar… and making sure the silver haired hunter was doing his job of protecting her. The hunter might have done something before that was hard to earn the pureblood's forgiveness but he was a very dependable ally.

A soft whimper distracted Kaname's mind back to the present. Apparently, Zero had trouble moving around due to his fresh injury. One of his leg ligaments must have been severed by the vampires who attacked him. Usually, it would not be a hindrance to the silver haired hunter. However, due to intense blood loss, his vampire healing abilities were heavily dampened. Even with Kuran's blood flowing inside him; it took a longer time for cells to regenerate and kick in to fix the mess.

Zero refused to give in. He forced himself to get up the second time, but his legs would not obey him. As he was about to fall down the second time, he quickly grabbed the nearest thing to gain support. His hands caught nothing but air. Expecting to hit the floor again, Zero was taken aback when a pair of strong hands suddenly holding him up.

"Don't push yourself so much. You'll hurt yourself again."

The hunter's eyes met Kaname's soft brown ones. He quickly looked away from his supposed adversary; immediately shrugging away the pureblood's hands. His cheeks were inevitably painted with a pink blush. As much as he wanted to deny it, Zero found the situation very awkward even to the point of being embarrassing. Kaname had not only saved his life but also mended him with his blood and words. He knew that the pureblood would not have done it out of favour. The older vampire had played with his life ever since he met him and this is one of his twisted little chess games. He needed the hunter to be alive and kicking to protect his precious girl. It was all for his convenience…

Zero knew well that he was just merely a pawn in Kaname's chess board game, like any the other demented vampires in the academic. The only difference is that he was allowed some level of authority, including feeding on the pureblood's blood. Zero always felt disgusted whenever he drank from Kaname. It was a shameful weakness that he could not hide once the taste of the crimson liquid flowed into his mouth, retaining his sanity. Again and again, Zero told himself not to succumb to his vampire side but to no avail. In fact, he felt like he was becoming more like them to the point where he did not know whether he was still human or not.

Zero felt his body being lifted up from the floor, wrapped securely in the other's arms.

"What are you doing? Let me down…"

The silver hair boy struggled futilely as the pureblood carried him towards the bed. Zero landed on Kaname's bed, propped with soft pillows and a thick blanket.

"I suggest you have a rest here before you return to your dorm tomorrow. Your wounds are yet to heal."

"I don't need it… I can take care of myself."

"And how do you suppose to do that, when you can't even walk properly? You'll definitely raise Yuki's suspicion if you go back like that."

"…"

Kaname smiled inwardly when he saw the boy quietly obeyed him. He knew that mentioning Yuki's name, using her as an excuse would definitely work on Zero. Somehow, the boy was surprisingly compliant towards Kaname's commands when it involves Yuki. Or perhaps, given the current circumstances, Zero was not in a good condition to confront the girl. The hunter would be vulnerable towards Yuki's concerning prying questions and that would lead the truth if he was not careful.

The pureblood pulled up the thick blanket, covering the hunter. Still flushed from embarrassment, Zero shifted his body to the opposite side to avoid his caretaker's gaze. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to force himself to sleep after the long night. His fingers unconsciously traced the scar on his left shoulder; the sigil brand left by his assaulter. His frail body trembled as his tormentor's cruel words of possession came back, piercing mercilessly in his mind. Zero choked back a sob with tears threatening to flow out his eyes as he recalled those disgraceful moments.

A sudden pressure on his shoulder pulled him back from his dark thoughts. A warm hand was placed on top of his hands; a firm grip that was intended to give comfort. Another hand landed on top of his silver locks, gently caressing the hunter's head with care. Zero was amazed by the effect pureblood's simple gesture, providing him a safe and protected place. Kaname's successive strokes had temporary chased his fears away. Zero couldn't help but wonder how a cold hearted creature like Kaname could possess such a warm personality, almost human-like. He couldn't help but be reminded of Yuki's caresses when they were younger. The girl would stay up all night, patting his head, just to make sure the hunter sleep peacefully. Zero eventually gave in to his tiredness and slept.

Kaname smiled when he saw the boy drop off to sleep. He traced the hunter's hair with his fingers, before he planted a soft kiss on his forehead. In some way, Kaname felt protective over this boy. Seeing Zero as he was now made his heart bled. It was almost unbearable to see. Silently, he vowed that he would continue to protect the hunter no matter what the consequences were.

"Remember Zero, you are not alone…"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A/N: I apologized profusely for the slow updates. After procrastinating for months, I finally got a chance to update it, since my holidays have started, leaving me some space to breath. I thank all the faithful readers who have sent in their review on this story. I would try my best to reply you all. _*Almost faint looking at the pile of incoming reviews* _Well, here it is. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. They are solely Hino-sensei's!

Sun is breaking in your eyes,

Start a new day,

This broken heart can still survive,

With the touch of your grace…

The sun emerged from horizon, lighting up everything in its path. A shimmer of light made its way in the gaps between curtain folds into the pureblood's dim room. The brunette lifted his hand to block the annoying brightness, hurting his oversensitive senses. It's natural for vampire to hate the light; the rays were too powerful for their pale skin to bear. Over exposure to sunlight could lead to severe sunburn if they were to stay under the sun for too long.

Kaname felt a slight bump as he shifted his body sideways. He caught sight of the hunter's sleeping form beside him. His breathing was much more stable now, compared to a few hours ago after he had fallen asleep in the Kaname's bed. The pureblood was extremely worried by the hunter's weakened condition. Zero's clothing was drenched with cold sweat; his body heating up due to fever. The assault had taken a toll on the ex-human's healing factors, leaving his partially closed wounds vulnerable to infection. Even the blood that he had drunk from the pureblood was not enough to fix the amount of damage inflicted on the hunter.

Sacrificing his sleep, Kaname managed to get Zero's body temperature under control. The pureblood has stayed awake the whole night monitoring the hunter's temperature - damping Zero's forehead with wet cloth to cool down his fever. The ex-human's sleep became less agitated and finally turned into a calm one. Kaname could hear his steady heartbeat echoing within the walls of the room, a good sign that of whatever has caused Zero pain was gone. Now his face was almost angelic as he slumbered, with every angle and curve highlighted by the invading sunlight. The scene struck Kaname like an arrow; he had almost forgotten to breath while looking at the hunter.

Why hadn't he realized this before? Beneath that proud, solitude figure lay an innocent, strong willed soul of absolute perfection. Kaname's own heart skipped a beat as he ran his own hand on the teen's silvery strands, stroking with successive caresses. It felt strange being protective of the sleeping form before him. Wasn't Zero his arch-enemy? Wasn't he the one who had for the past ten years conveniently took his happiness for granted with the girl Kaname loved while the latter watched in jealousy? Wasn't he the one who had drunk from his precious girl, draining her to the point where Kaname needed to swallow his pureblood pride and become her substitute to quench Zero's growing hunger?

Kaname found himself clenching his jaws tight at the last thought. His movements halted as he recollected his memories of the boy. He was supposed to be angry with the hunter yet he couldn't. The hatred that he had secretly kept away from Yuuki through his masked emotion was not enough to rival his current feeling. No matter what Zero was, he was still someone important to Yuuki. That means he is an important _per_… ally to him. Kaname would try his best to protect the hunter, even if it means shielding him from danger, regardless how even difficult it may be. Being marked by another vampire made his protection even more crucial now, especially if it was done by a high ranking one. The pureblood knew well to what extent their cruelty could reach. High ranking vampires have a tendency to _use _their low ranking underlings to "entertain" them as if they were no more than belongings of their owner; objects to exert pleasure or pain from. As brutal it sounds, it has been the norm of the vampire society, where the strong dominates the weak. It was engraved in their psyche when they were born, an unwritten rule accepted among vampires.

To their race, this was the most basic rule to define each individual or clan's territories and belongings. It was an absolute law; not even the purebloods can defy it although it was considered as an old practice, since the last Kuran King abolished the monarchy system and replaced it with the vampire council as the police force of the vampires. However, it was still a valid rule, accepted amongst the vampires who would not hesitant to use their position to exert that power over others.

The older vampire gritted his teeth when he retraced his fingers on the sigil shaped scar located on the boy's back.

_The dragon eye. _

The symbol of Shinryu family. The pureblood vaguely remembered meeting the eldest son of the Shrinryu clan when he had attended one of the soirée organized by the Vampire Council. The blonde- haired vampire was eighteen (in human year terms) then, when they met. There was a distinctive feature about the boy that set him apart from the other teenage vampires at that party. It reminded Kaname well of his uncle, Rido Kuran with his mismatched eyes; crimson on the left and green on the right. The boy had come forth before the pureblood to pledge his loyalty to the vampire prince at the coming of age ceremony.

Like the other nobles, the Shinryu family is an important ally to the Kurans. However, their close connection with the Senior Council made them a double edged sword. Though the Shinryuus made lethal warriors with their "special gift" inherited from their ancestors, giving the Kuran's addition boost in terms of protection, their loyalty leaned more towards the council's demands. Kaname have suspected the Shinryu's involvement in his parents' massacre ten years ago, having one of their spies to reveal their hideout to the council; leaving little Yuuki and his parents at the mercy of their enemy.

Once bitten, twice shy it is said. No longer would Kaname trust anyone, not even his closest friends or his closest noble circles. He could not risk Yuuki's safety by being closer to anyone or leaving his loyal subordinates in a vulnerable position where potential enemies could use them against him. If it was destined by fate that he should alienate himself from those whom he considered important to him, Kaname would do it, no matter what it cost him. He did not want the same incident to repeat itself. The pain to be parted with his beloved family, especially Yuuki, was too much to bear.

The tears that his girl shed watching his mother exhale her last breath before her…

His father's lifeless body crumbling to silvery dust as Rido laughed at his brother's demise…

_**No, no more…**_

Young Yuuki crying out for her brother as they parted ways before her memories were erased.

Yuuki crying for help as a rogue vampire held her down, fangs baring to draw her blood…

_**Stop it…**_

"Er...Ah.."

The hunter's sleepy moan brought Kaname back to reality. He looked down and saw Zero stirring from his sleep, one hand rubbing his heavy eyelids. He squinted at the sudden brightness flooding his vision. Zero hated the day. After he was turned, he developed overly sensitive senses, make his receptor repulsive to light. In fact, the hunter once suffered from major dehydration and severe sunburns when he had spent his summer holidays with Yuuki at the seaside. The hunter was so weak it had freaked the poor girl to tears. Since then, Yuuki insisted Zero to carry oral hydration salts wherever he went and forbade him to venture outside during hot days.

It was funny really; he used to love the sun as a boy; he always pestered his younger brother, Ichiru, to go for morning jogs with him. And now, it was his worst enemy. He was a creature of the night, damned to darkness for eternity. A vampire. Similar to the person sitting before him…

"Feeling better, Kiryuu? You really gave me a hard time yesterday."

Zero nodded silently in response. He could still feel faint throbbing at the back of his head. A sudden pain wracked his body when he forced himself to get up from the bed. The hunter felt as if he had went through a grinder alive and back again.

_**It hurts like hell… Can't move…**_

"Don't force yourself. Your wounds are yet to heal."

_**Wounds? What is he talking about…**_

Realization finally struck Zero. Events from the past few hours played before his mind's eye. Zero remembered everything; from the bitter moments of his assault to the pureblood's attempt to save him. The hunter could feel his cheeks reddening as he recalled himself sleeping in the Kaname's bed, his sworn enemy's nest, of all places. Not to mention wearing the pureblood's oversized pajamas. _How embarrassing_!

Unconsciously, he licked his dry lips and tasted something familiar. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and found smudges of red on it.

_**Kuran gave him blood again, didn't he? **_

_Great, _just when he had vowed to himself not to depend on the pureblood anymore, his animalistic instincts have took over and ruined everything. Zero was utterly disgusted with himself; being so easily aroused by the scent of Kaname's residue blood that was still lingering in his mouth.

_Look at you, Kiryuu… You are more vampire than any of us… _

The statement Kaname made during the night when he has lost his control of bloodlust and inevitably bit Yuki. Zero shuddered at the thought of the pureblood's words. He remembered the situation very well: Yuuki staring at him with tears of fear trickling down her face, him wiping the bloodstains from his lips as he withdrew his fangs from her punctured neck and Kaname's condemning look as he carried his girl's limp form protectively in his arms. He had truly believed that he would have the strength to move on and never again to fall prey to his vampire instincts. But he was wrong.

Rather than being repulsed by Yuuki's blood, he found himself wanting more; his bloodlust for intensified greatly since that incident. It didn't matter what Yuuki said to him. Or how much forgiveness he received after each drinking sessions. The bottom line was his humanity withered with each draught of crimson he swallowed down his throat. He would always remain shackled to his own bloodlust and the inevitable madness which followed.

_This is where you belong; Level D. Cowering before your master like the whore you are… _

Pool of tears started to form in his eyes, blurring his vision. A few drops escaped past his eyelids and strayed down his cheeks.

_**They were right. I'm nothing but a coward who lust for blood and desire.**_

Zero's knuckles turned white from the strain. Kuran had saved him from death again and gave him blood in addition to that. Zero knew the pureblood would not just let him go freely without returning the "favor". A transaction had been made, with Kaname giving up his precious life source to the ailing hunter on one side and him to exert payment for his service on the other.

_**Better take the first step before he demands it…**_

Swallowing whatever was left of his hunter pride; the ex-human forced himself up and knelt in front of the pureblood. He pulled back the collar, revealing his pale long neck and adjusted it so that it looked like the offering position of a servant-level vampire. Kaname's body immediately tensed up, watching the hunter's submissive pose before him. But before bloodlust got the better of him, Kaname had stopped hunter from advancing further.

"What are you doing, Kiryuu-kun?"

"I have nothing to give you except my blood, Kuran. Take it, as much as you want. Consider it my payment." Zero croaked as he brought his neck nearer to the vampire before him.

Kaname could not believe the hunter's words. What the heck was the crazy boy thinking? Never in his dreams had he imagined that the boy would so willingly submit himself to the pureblood, let alone offer his blood to the older vampire. The once proud hunter was now reduced to nothing more than a mere lamb-like figure, waiting to be taken to the abattoir. The sight of the terrified vampire pierced Kaname's very own soul, fueling anger within him. A range of possibilities ran through his head, thinking of the main reason that might have caused the sudden change in the hunter's bizarre attitude.

_**There is only one way to find out...**_

Zero's shivered as Kaname placed a hand on his head. The hunter expected to be bitten at any moment. With a single touch, the pureblood read the hunter's memories, extracting every detail of it. The noble bastard did not only violate the ex-human, hehad put him through a humiliating display amongst his friends. The pureblood was shocked beyond disbelief at what the boy was forced to go through. Kaname felt his cheeks became moist with falling tears of anguish.

He was too late. If only he was there earlier, this incident would not had happened…

Kaname did not stop himself from capturing the broken figure in a fierce embrace. The hunter froze in reaction to the pureblood's sudden move. Zero mistakenly assumed it was part of the drinking session.

"I'm so sorry… I should have been there…"

It took a while before Zero could digest what Kaname had said. And when he did, the hunter was left speechless.

_**Why is he apologizing to me? Is this part of his twisted game? **_

"Stop acting like you care, Kuran and take what you want!"

With one strike, Zero clawed his neck, leaving three gashes on his neck. Crimson liquid flowed freely from the wound, causing Kaname's eyes to redden instantly.

Zero had had enough. He was not blind to his current situation. He knew of how dire his situation was. He was too ensnared by the vampire's world to retrieve any freedom left of him. He needed to swallow any hunter pride he had left and do his duty like he was told to by his assaulter.

He was to be a thrall at his superior's disposal.

_Slap!_

"You are not anyone's whore, Zero. You are a vampire hunter. Never think any lesser of yourself." Kaname whispered at the hunter's ear.

Hearing that, Zero could not help but break down again.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Sorry for the awful delay. I was so bogged down by RL stuff that I have updated this story one month late… *hides herself* Anyways, thank you for the comments and your patience. Really appreciate it! All the reviews had pushed me not to find chip of spare time to finish this chapter. *flames of enthusiasm* _

_Well, please enjoy…. _

_Chapter 7 – Step One_

_Rrinnggg….. _

Yuki jumped to the sound of the ringing bell. Class was dismissed for the day. She let out a grateful sigh as she watched the rest of her classmates pack their bags; all of them preparing to leave the lecture hall. Her fever had finally subsided last night after resting the whole night but she was still drowsy from the cold medicine that she took this morning.

Well, it was not her fault. Calculus was as boring as ever. Yuki had a hard time staying awake when Mr Kazuka was teaching, scribbling numbers and dwindling mathematical functions on the blackboard. Maths had always been her worst subject. She seemed to have developed an allergy to numbers – Yuki could never make any sense of the mathematical equations that she had learned since elementary. Why should she bother herself with complicated formula and never-ending constants when there are more important things that she need to deal with, like patrolling at night?

Yuki remember the times that she was forced to hand over her progress report to Chairman Cross at the end of the school term. She would try her best to make excuses to delay her adopted father from getting her results, like hiding the paper under her bed or behind the cupboard. And when the chairman found out about her horrendous grades, he would give a long lecture about it and make the poor girl attend additional classes or be tutored by her annoying adopted brother, Zero.

_Speaking of Zero, where is he? _

"Hey, Yori, have you seen Zero? I think he didn't attend any classes today," Yuki enquired.

"Come to think of it… you're right! I didn't meet him either in American History or Calculus. Didn't he follow you? "

"Er… no. I thought he left early this morning and missed breakfast."

_Unless… Zero has fallen sick! Oh no!_

Yuki grimaced at the thought of Zero catching cold fromher after he took the trouble to take care of her last night. He had kept her company for several hours before retreating back to his dorm. Falling sick due to late nights is one thing, but getting infected is a totally different one. Why is she always burdening others with her problem? She would drop Zero a visit right later to make sure he is alright.

As usual, the prefect waded through a sea of Day Class girls gathering outside the Moon Dorm gates. Each of them were carrying goodies to present to their Night Class favorites. It had become a normal routine for the Day Class to visit the Night Class students, the only session that was granted to them to meet their Night cliques. A school guardian must be present during this period of time to avoid any mishaps, which in this case happened to be Yuki, since her buddy was missing at the moment. She blew her whistle and started instructing the crowd of students to arrange themselves in straight line, minutes before the gate was opened.

_Look out, Zero… You'll be dead meat once I'm done with you. _

Yuki was irritated with Zero's absence, dumping her to do the job alone. If her partner were here, she would have less complication in controlling the hyper girls, who were currently trying to rush to the Moon Dorm entrance. His scary stare seemed to do an excellent job at repelling pesky girls who try to pull cheeky moves during the brief session. Without him around, Yuki felt her burden double as she mustered every ounce of her strength to block the frenzied Day Classmates from pouncing onto the approaching Night Class students.

"Idol-senpai! I brought some hand-made cookies for you!" screamed one of the girls.

" Me, too! Please accept my love, Ichijou-senpai " said another.

"Look at Shiki-sama. He has grown more handsome by the day ," one praised.

"Stop pushing, girls. Please get into your respective lines, this instant!" barked Yuki as she watched the group of Night Class students appearing from the exit.

Yuki gave a quick glance at the vampire nobles who were leading the rest of the Night Class students from the Moon Dorms. She was surprised when she saw Ichijou Takuma, the vice president of the Night Class heading the group, instead of his pureblood friend, Kuran Kaname. He was always the first in line, followed by his aristocrat friends and the rest of the Night Class. Finding him missing in the group was very rare, unless he was skipping class for the night.

"Good morning, girls! Thank you for the wonderful gifts today," Hanabusa flirted as his fans handed over their lovely presents to the blonde.

"Now, now Hanabusa… Stop tempting them with unnecessary things ..," his cousin warned.

"Isn't it nice, Shiki? After a good night sleep, we have such delicious chocolates from these wonderful ladies," commented Takuma with his ever lovely smile.

Shiki Senri nodded in agreement as he took another bite from his Poky stick. He could never get Takuma's cheerful attitude. If he were to join the Day Class from the beginning, no one would have suspected him as a vampire. His happy-go-luck personality would fit him right in.

_Ichijou-senpai is just so different from others… _

The red haired vampire caught the prefect's eye and gave Takuma a nudge on his elbow. The young blond turned and smiled, thanking Shiki for the notice and went to Yuki. She bowed and greeted the vampire, tempted to ask him about Kaname. Takuma beat her to it.

"Kaname is not feeling well today. He will not be coming to class tonight."

"Oh… I guess I will see him tomorrow then."

After the group has been dismissed, Yuki headed back to her room. On the way, she detoured to the boy's dormitory to check out on Zero. The prefect was nervous as she reached near the entrance with the Day Class rep's warning still ringing clearly in her head.

_You know the rules, Cross-san. Girls are not allowed in the boys' dorm. I will not go lenient on you, even if you are Chairman's daughter! _

Yuki smiled as she remembered that incident. She felt very embarrassed being sounded by Hoshina – a prefect like her should be obeying the rules, not breaking them.

_So much for being a role model..._

She was fortunate that Aido-senpai appeared at the scene to distract her friend away before things got worse. For once, the playful vampire put his charms into good use. Yuki was grateful to her senior's help. But little that she knew it came with a prize… The prefect was forced to distribute Hanabusa's autographed photos the following week to his Day Class fans as a repayment. Thank goodness Zero managed to put a stop to the nuisance act after he blackmailed the blond that he would tell the Kaname about his doings.

The girl let out a sigh of relief as she passed through the gates. The boys' dormitory looked empty; most of the guys were out to do their leisure activities. She sneaked in with her cat-like movements, as quietly as she could, not trying to draw attention to herself if any passer-bys saw her. If anyone were to ask her, she would come out with simple excuses, like passing something important to her friend under the Chairman's order. It was still school hours, so any reasons that she gave would be valid, especially if they were from Chairman Cross himself.

After climbing two flights of stairs, she finally reached Zero's room. She knocked at the wooden door, asking permission before she let herself in. Her friend's room was a single one, unlike hers. The room was solely made for him due to certain reasons – which Yuki knew very well. It was two years ago since the boy had fully turned vampire. Zero's unstable condition made it risky for him to stay anyone so he had opted for a single study the following semester.

She took a quick browse of Zero's room. The hunter's bed was already made up. The things on his study desk were organized, showing no signs of being moved. By the look of it, no one was in the room for the past few hours.

_He did not return to his room yesterday… Something is not right…_

She dashed her way down the stairs, trying to recall the events that happened the previous night. Zero was with her early in that evening and had accompanied her. She remembered him bidding goodnight before he left. He did briefly mention about patrolling the academy when he tucked her in bed…

Yuki suddenly felt her heart race as the various possibilities of what her friend might have gotten himself into ran through her mind. The prefect swallowed a lump of fear down her throat as she thought of the worst case scenario – Had he lost himself to bloodlust again?

It was a far-fetched guess, yet it was still possible. Zero had once been attacked by such severe blood lust that he had to be quarantined for weeks. Luckily, the Hunter's Association was able to cure his blood lust before it worsens, though Yuki never got to know how. The chairman never got into the details. Yuki was not too bothered since she was overwhelmed by Zero's return. Maybe the dose that the Association was not enough to prevent his second blood lust attack.

As Yuki exited the building, she bumped into one of Zero's dorm neighbors. Without any hesitation, she asked him about Zero's location.

"You mean, Kiryuu-kun? He wasn't here since yesterday. I was supposed to have a discussion about the Materials project that Shinoda sensei has assigned us but he didn't turn up of the meeting."

The boy's reply verified her suspicion. Something horrible had happened to Zero. Thanking the boy for the information, she left instantly to seek out Chairman Cross. If there was anything concerning about the hunter's well being, her adopted father would be the first to know.

The poor girl's face was flushed with worry and she did not pay much attention to where she was heading to. The next thing she knew, she was sprawled on the ground after running into the person coming the opposite way. She frantically apologized for her clumsiness, expecting the other to shout at her any moment now.

"Are you okay, Yuki? Did you hurt yourself?"

"Kaname-senpai?! " exclaimed Yuki.

Of all people, she had to bump into the pureblood. Yuki's blush deepened as her senior helped her to stand.

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I want to find the Chairman. Have you seen him? " she enquired.

"Not really. I was on my way to the infirmary to pick up some medicine."

"Medicine? Are you not well, Kaname-senpai? "

She never knew that purebloods are capable of falling ill. The last time she checked, vampires have excellent health records, especially purebloods. Kaname had personally told her that when she was young. She flushed at the memory of the teenage vampire placing his head on her feverish one when she caught her first cold. The kind pureblood came to visit her after she fell sick and spent his time keeping her company before he secretly left in the middle of the night. Though it was just a short moment, Yuki appreciated it very much.

"I'm just going to store up on some painkillers. The heat is causing me headaches off and on."

_Actually I need those pills for Zero. Hopefully he will find them useful once he's awake. _

"I see. Well, take care of yourself, Kaname-senpai. I need to go and catch the Chairman before he goes off to town."

"No problem, Yuki. I will see you later in the evening."

Kaname smiled as he watched his girl dashed off to the main building. At the same time, he was relieved that she was oblivious to his lies. It would be troublesome for the pureblood to explain if she were to ask him for the further details. Luckily for him, Yuki is not a person who loves to pry into other's business. Seeing the prefect disappeared into the bushy path, the vampire resumed his way to the infirmary.

Yuki was devastated when she had reached Headmaster's Office. His secretary had told her that she had missed him by minutes ago. There was a sticky note pinned on his front door noting his absence for the day. Apparently he was called for an important meeting with the Education Department and would only be back in the evening. The prefect slumped down on the guest sofa in defeat. Why did she always have bad timing of things?

_I guess I have to wait for Chairman to return…_

"Excuse me, miss… Are you the one who is in charge with the freshie's Induction Week?"

Yuki was startled by the sudden voice. The sight of a young teenage boy entered her field of vision. She recognized the boy instantly from the white uniform that he was wearing; the standard attire for all Night Class members. She got to her feet and greeted the fellow student.

"Yes. Is there anything that I can help you with? " she enquired politely.

"I have trouble filling up the module forms and getting signatures to approve them. Can you help me in this matter?"

"Sure, why not?"

Yuki explained the mechanisms and highlighted a few details in the application forms as she went through them. After fifteen minutes of discussion, the boy successfully filled in all the documents and handed them to the registrar. In return, he treated Yuki to tea in the cafeteria.

"Thanks for lending me a hand, Yuki-san. I think I would still be struggling with the set of papers now if you didn't help me with them."

"Don't sweat it, Tanjo-kun. You were admitted late into this Academy and had missed the Induction briefing. So, it was not your fault at all."

The boy reached out for his knapsack and pull out an air tight Tupperware. He placed it on the table and unlocked the seal, revealing a piece of chocolate cake inside.

"Here, have a piece. My mum made it for me this morning," Tanjo offered.

"It's OK. I'm not hungry. Besides, I think your mum would be upset if you don't eat it," Yuki retorted.

"It's alright. I have already eaten my portion. She made so much that I couldn't finish it. I want you to have it," the boy insisted.

"Well, if you insist…"

Yuki took a quick bite and …she loved it! This was the best chocolate cake that she had ever tasted. It took her a few seconds before she gobbled up the entire piece.

"You like it?"

She nodded in agreement; still savoring the aftertaste of the wonderful snack.

"If you want, I could bring you some tomorrow."

"That's nice of you. But I can't accept it anymore…"

"It's okay. I will still bring, just in case you change your mind. Well, I have to go now. My roommate must be worried about me."

"Sure, go ahead, Tanjo-kun. I will see you around…"

Soon after the young vampire had taken his leave, Yuki headed back to her room to rest for the evening.

"I reckon you have given her the Seed?"

An unknown figure appeared out of the darkness and made his way to the middle of the park. He was wearing a dark overcoat with the Dragon Eye's symbol emblemized at the side. The moonlight highlighted the colour of his mismatched eyes, clearly showing sign of bloodlust behind them.

"Yes, Shinryuu-sama. I have done what you have instructed me to do. The girl did not suspect anything."

"Excellent. Now we can advance to the next stage. I will finally have my revenge…"

The vampire cackled with maniacal laughter as he disappeared into the mist.

TBC

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger again. There is a lot development happening in the next chapter which would be too lengthy if I were to stuff them all inside this chapter. If you have sharp senses, you would probably realize that I have inserted the flashback from one of VK extra stories. Can you guess which one was it? Please review and comment, ok?


	8. Chapter 8

WAU chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for your encouragement and lovely comments. Really appreciate it ^^

Warning:

_Why is it so cold in here?_

_Huh?_

Zero Kiryuu found himself waking up in an awkward position in the pureblood's room. He was lying on the bed upside down with his head positioned on top of the footboard. Both his hands were sprawled at the side of the bed with his right hand holding a thick blanket that was half draped over the marble floor. He must have instinctively kicked the thick coverlet off after feeling his body temperature rise the previous night.

Zero placed one hand on his forehead to check for any signs of fever. Following that, he did a quick check-up on himself, scanning through all the wounds and bruises on his body. Almost all of them had healed, leaving no marks or scars on his torso. Even the horrible throbbing on his back was now reduced to a mild and ignorable pain. These were promising signs that his healing ability had kicked back in to repair all the damages inflicted on his body but Zero froze when his fingers brushed over the mark brand on his right shoulder.

_**You now belong to me…**_

Those cruel words seared Zero's soul like a hot poker. Although the sting of the sigil had completely faded, the pain of each weighted syllable in his assaulter's words could not be erased and Zero felt a wave of repulsion come crashing down on him as he recalled his shameful display of weakness. Being held at the mercy of his attacker, he found the incident similar to his past; the day pureblood Hiou Shizuka massacred his whole family and took his humanity away.

_No, it was different._

At least, Shizuka was "kind" enough to leave him with some dignity and free will after she had changed him. With that, he had a few years of normal life when he was adopted by Cross, before he was completely turned by the female pureblood's poison. Humanity now seemed like a small price to pay compared to losing your own free will. Now that Zero had been marked by his assaulter, it was only a matter of days or weeks before he was completely stripped off of his own freedom- body and mind - depending on his assaulter's wish

Zero's heart skipped a beat as he digested the horrendous fact. Soon, he would be nothing more than a mere puppet tied to his violator's strings to do his bidding. He would be an empty vessel ever ready for his master's use and disposal. That thought of being enslaved like that scared Zero more than death itself. Remembering the lecherous look on the other vampire's face while he traced those cold, bone-like fingers around his naked body sent shivers down Zero's spine. The pain that pierced through his rear like a thousand needles as the other vampire rocked his hips forward… the lewd voice that had escaped Zero's parted lips when he was sent to climax against his will…

Never had the hunter felt so humiliated in his life before, not even during his "taming" session in the Hunter's headquarters. The tattoo that was emblazoned on the left side of his neck was the symbol of a hunter's ownership of a vampire, the owner in his case being Yuki. Many people would perceive the act of being branded as a distasteful thing, especially when you descended from a lineage of powerful hunters. Nevertheless, Zero was not ashamed to have his life being bound to the girl. Yuki was the only one who had ever truly cared about his well being. At times when he was shunned by others, she was the only one who had accepted him no matter how much he had tried to push her away. Yuki had done wonders for him, picking up the broken pieces of his life and patching them back together for the past four years. Without a doubt, Zero would not hesitate to sacrifice his life for her if necessary, after all that she had done for him.

_You are such a coward, Zero. How are you going to offer her any protection if you committed suicide, genius?_

The hunter choked down a sob as he recollected his recklessness in wanting to forfeit his life the night before. A part of him was surprisingly grateful towards his savior for knocking some sense into him before he self-destructed.

A pink blush colored Zero's cheeks as he thought back to the gauche situations that he had had with Kaname. The pureblood had given him blood, comforted him and took care of him the whole night when he was down with high fever. All the actions made by the brunette puzzled Zero. The Kuran that he knew was an arrogant and calculative one, not a generous caretaker. It was a mesmerizing experience to see the side of Kaname that Zero never thought existed.

Vampires were known for deception and cruelty; a lesson deeply engraved into his memories. His childhood naivety of vampires' nature had caused his master's right eye and later on, his own humanity. Now Zero was not foolish enough to dispatch that fact just because his adversary had played the good guy once. For all he knew, Kaname might be playing with him to ask the ex-human to curry a favor in return. Silently, Zero cursed himself for his mortifying display of weakness in front of his supposed enemy.

_Speaking of Kuran, where is he?_

Zero had semi-consciously registered that Kaname had left the room earlier that evening, although he did not catch what the pureblood had said before he exited. Now, the hunter felt a little uncomfortable being alone in the dark, chilly room. As insane as it might sound, he actually missed Kaname's company.

"I see you have awakened, Kiryuu."

_Speak of the devil…_

Kaname closed the door behind him and flicked on the light switch. Next, he placed the medical box on top of the nightstand and made his way to the hunter's side. His super sensitive hearing caught Zero's steady heartbeat, a good sign that he was recovering. Kaname knew his blood had done a pretty good job of accelerating the boy's healing rate but still, he pulled a nearby chair to the side of the bed and unconsciously placed his hand on Zero's forehead.

"It looks like your fever has subsided. Feeling better?" Kaname asked.

Zero was dumbfounded by the brunette's words. The soothing touch on his forehead and that worrying expression on Kaname's face... Was it him or was Kuran concerned about his well being? Zero felt a wave of heat rush to his face.

_Get a grip, Kiryuu. He's your enemy, for goodness' sake!_

Not knowing what to say, Zero just nodded his head in response. He was thankful that his silvery bangs were long enough to cover the reddish blush on his face from Kaname's view. His hunter instincts told him that the pureblood was just playing with him, luring him to a fake sense of belief that Kaname actually cared for him. But when lilac eyes met brown, Zero took back his statement immediately. There was no trace of deception lying behind those soft chocolate ones.

There was only sincerity and trust.

Kaname was also feeling discomfited. He had no clue what was going on in Zero's mind and the still silence around them was making the pureblood a little nervous. He was dying to start a conversation with the boy but was unsure how to go about it without making Zero feeling more uncomfortable than he obviously was. The incident two days ago undoubtedly had traumatized the poor hunter. It was a miracle to Kaname that the ex-human had let the pureblood be around him without freaking out.

"I got these from the infirmary an hour ago. I guess you don't need them anymore, huh? " Kaname finally said as he retrieved a packet of Ponstan tablets from the medical box and handed it to Zero.

"Thank you," the hunter muttered softly, placing the pills back on the night stand.

Silence again.

"I met Yuki this morning. She was looking for you."

Zero jolted at that statement. He should have known better. The silver haired hunter instantly held onto the pureblood's shirt collar and shoved him against the nearest wall adjacent to the bed.

How could he even think that Kaname possessed a good heart and genuinely wanted to help him? He had stupidly let his guard down after Kaname played hero and rescued him from danger but Zero got the whole picture now. The only reason why the pureblood had gone through all the trouble to save him was so that he could blackmail Zero into doing anything to keep his dirty little secret from Yuki.

_Nice move, Kiryuu. You totally fell into his trap._

"Kuran! You told her about the incident, didn't you? " Zero snapped as he tightened his vice-like grip.

_Always trust your intuition and never turn your back on a vampire, especially purebloods._

That was the quote that Master Yagari had taught him since he was still a kid. Zero guessed the lesson was not permanently ingrained in him.

"I didn't mention anything to Yuki, Kiryuu. She didn't notice anything, either."

"You're lying. I don't see how you would benefit from hiding the truth from her."

"What grudge do you have against me, Kiryuu? Is it hard for you to accept vampires as the good guys?"

"After what happened to me two days ago?" the hunter shot back.

_Well, the boy has a point._

With the state that Zero was in, forcing him to coerce into participating in one of his planswould not be a good option, even though it was for his best interest. Kaname himself knew how hard it was to gain someone's trust and uphold it. His bitter experience while he was under Ichiou's wings had taught him well: Never trust anyone but yourself. The people that he knew were like double-edged swords, lethal tools to be used against his enemies as well as himself, if he were not careful in manipulating them. That would explain his cold and calculative demeanor, influenced by the political environment that he was constantly battling, even though it was not his true self. Only Yuki was allowed to see his other side, the loving and sometimes vulnerable person he really was inside.

"Running away from reality will not solve the problem, Kiryuu. Why don't you just put me down so we can talk this over?" he spoke calmly.

_Kuran's right. What am I getting so hyped up about?_

Zero loosened his grip reluctantly, allowing Kaname to fix his crumpled collar. The hunter was too confused and hurt to think straight anymore. He felt like a man who had been driven to the edge of the cliff and had very limited options left. If there was anything Kuran dish out that could be of assistance to him to get out of this mess, Zero was up for it although he was well aware of the possible consequences.

"Judging by the position that you are in, I'm not able to do much."

Zero stared at him in shock. "What do you mean, Kuran?"

"In case you have not noticed, you have been marked by another vampire. The sigil at your shoulder clearly showed his possession. And as a vampire, I have to honour that." Kaname said as he balled in fist in frustration. Crossing that line would mean offense to the party involved and losing the society's valuable respect on the pureblood. There would also be a possibility of jeopardizing the coexistence that he had fought for and Yuki's safety to an extent.

"But you're a pureblood, aren't you? Can't you just make him release me or something? I thought you could just demand whatever you wanted and they would give it to you … can't you?" Zero asked again, looking desperately at the vampire in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Kiryuu. Marking is a sacred code that needs to be upheld in vampire society, especially purebloods. That's the foundation of our hierarchy. I'm afraid that my hands are tied," Kaname replied solemnly as he watched the hunter's dejected face.

_I'm going to lose my mind soon and all Kuran cares about is some stupid code of behavior? So much for wishful thinking…_

"You and your protocols can go to hell, Kuran! I will find a way to solve this and I don't need your help!" Zero retorted in anger.

"That's where you're wrong. I can still offer you my protection as a pureblood."

"Forget it. I'm not letting you take control of my life and order me around like one of your lackeys," the hunter spat furiously. His hunter instincts told him to turn his back on Kaname this instant and leave immediately before his words entrapped him like a fly to a spider's web.

"So I assume you would rather be a mindless slave to that master of yours? I wonder what Yuki will think of you when she finds out," the pureblood sneered.

Zero clenched his fists. He could almost feel his fingernails cutting into his palm if he pressed them any harder. That bastard pureblood would not give him a moment of respite. Kaname just had to throw everything right into his face and enjoyed seeing him suffer. Perhaps his sensei was right, there was no such thing as a good vampire. But since he had no choice…

"Speak up, Kuran. I don't have all day," Zero said in an irritating manner, a poor attempt to cover up his increasing panic. He felt a pang of regret for acting so recklessly that night until he was now forced to seek help from his closest rival.

Kaname took the pleasure of indulging himself at the hunter's unusually compliant behaviour. Zero was at his wit's end and it was natural for him to follow the pureblood's wishes now. This time Kaname would save Kiryuu without fail, even if that meant a bitter end for the hunter.

TBC

A/N: Another cliffhanger. *dodges stones from readers.* Sorry for the awful wait guys. Real life had caught up to me and I was left with bits and pieces of extra time to complete this fanfic. I would like to thank YenGirl who had helped to check for typos and BlackenedWing's awesome fanfic, Blood Moon as my source of inspiration. Don't forget to review after you have read this so I will know that whether the par I'm on. Reviews are the greatest gift to writers, you know. It would be a great encouragement for me to write more!

P/s : For those of you who had been following my Blood is Red, Roses are Black story, I would like to inform you that the fic is back on my update list due to various PMs I have received for the past few months. Sorry to keep you guys waiting and thank you so much for the lovely reviews. My muses were dead for that story, so it was on hiatus for a period of time. However, now is no longer the case. *Yeepy*


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Chapter 9**

What About Us?

Chapter 9: Underlying Tension

A/N: Sorry for the snail speed updates. I have been very busy with classes and assignments lately after new semester has opened last month. Please remember to review and comment once you have done reading. (I'm pretty sure the last line sounds like a mantra to you all…)

Warning: Contains violence and m/m slash.

Pairing: Kaname x Zero.

Rizal Shinryuu tilted the half consumed wine bottle in his hand, looking at the crimson liquid flowing to and fro in the translucent container. The noble poured the alcohol into his wine glass and took a quick sip before putting it back on top of his desk. He smacked his semi-damp lips as he savored the wonderful taste of the 1820 drink; Crimson Sparks was the finest wine that the Falcon's Brewer company has ever made. The wine contained a combination of fresh, well-preserved human blood and the Falcon's Brewer secret recipe that had been passed down for generations from its earliest founder, Jacques Yvon Falcon. With the shortage of fresh blood supply, Shirnyuu sought other alternatives for his half-sated appetite - alcohol. Drinking had became a habit for the aristocrat ever since he entered the academy.

The Night Class, vampires to be exact, are prohibited from drinking blood on campus - Chairman Cross did not want to take any chances of having the vampires attacking the Day Class at any point of time. However, if there was any emergency, drawing blood could only be done under the supervision of any of the Night Class Student body or amongst a crowd of fully-sated vampire crowd to avoid any complications. As compensation, the Night Class Members were supplied with blood tablets instead. These new inventions were recently commercialized amongst the vampire society, promoting a "healthy, vegetarian diet" for the bloodsuckers. Whilst most of them did not object the introduction of blood tablets into the market, some traditionalist vampires were secretly against it. Of course, these factions dared not protest against this matter since their pureblood leader, Kuran Kaname commited himself to the pacifist movement. Of course, no one would go against a pureblood unless they have some kind of death wish.

A pureblood's orders is absolute. The law for all vampires, even the Senior Vampire Council.

The blood wine had completely dulled Rizal's taste buds, including the horrendous aftertaste of the blood tablet that he had for dinner; leaving only a tinge of nauseous feeling behind. The artificial taste of blood tablets really got onto his nerves. Back at home, the noble fed on fresh human blood, provided by his father's finest human sacrifices and vampire slaves. His family members were hardcore believers of blood drinking – blood was deemed as one of the most vital nutrients to a vampire's growth. In fact, Rizal got his first blood meal when he was five years old (in vampire age) during his first manhunt. The proud noble recalled his late father bragging non-stop to his friends and acquittance about his eldest son's achievement; having consumed fresh blood at relatively early age compared to other vampires of his age, who were still dependent on canned blood and human energy.

Personally, Shinryuu despised the notion having to take artificial blood tablets as a substitute of fresh human blood. It was like eating supplementary protein pills to sate one's hunger but you never gained any satisfaction from it. Denying your feeding needs to upkeep the coexistence between humans and vampires was totally preposterous to the traditionalist-bred aristocrat. After all, vampires are superior compared to any humans due to their born special abilities. So why bother to befriend humans when you can easily conquer them?

Rizal gritted his teeth in anger.

This was all the pureblood's fault. If it were not for Kuran's order to uphold pathetic ideals of peaceful co-existence, he was absolutely sure that the Senior Council would have obliterated the humans long ago.

_Damn the purebloods and their powers. _

The noble's aura spiked suddenly at that thought; the high resonance broke the wine glass he was currently holding. Pieces of glasses flew in all directions, fine shards landing on the now wine-stained parquet floor. Shinryuu clutched his throbbing temple, his wobbly hands searched frantically for the nearest support as he recovered from the power drawback. He muttered a silent curse as he held onto the edge of his study, trying to regain his balance. His body was still adjusting to the heavy X-C7 dosage that he taken a few months ago. The steroid-like chemical was one of many beta products produced by Vampire Council Research and Development department. For decades, the council had heavily invested in various R&D projects which aimed to further enhance vampire capabilities, albeit it was more specialized towards high ranking ones. Unfortunately, the huge bulk of the researches resulted in utter disappointments due to insufficient modern technology and knowledge. Even the creation of the blood pills were time-consumable, it took almost two millenniums for the product to be refined to such that it was safe to consume by vampires without suffering from its side effects.

Shinryuu was one of the few who had the privilege to be part of the latest research- codenamed Project Origin had successfully undergone all pilot tests without suffering major damages- aside for slight migranes and mild fatigue. Project Origin was seen as a potential scientific breakthrough among the vampire society; if it were a triumph, high-level vampires like Rizal would be able to hone powers to a level similar to a pureblood's.

Shinryuu crooked a smile in delight, trailing his snake-like tongue over his semi-aroused fangs .

_Until that day comes, I would personally make sure all of your kind are dead. Starting with you, Kuran._

He could almost pictured himself sitting at the throne, watching all the purebloods beheaded with the guillotine as the vampire spectators feasted upon their corpses and spilled blood. It would be a splendid display of a French Revolution scene.

A knock on the door disturbed his train of thought.

"Sorry to disturb you Shinryuu-sama, but Ethics is going to start soon. We need to hurry! " said the unmistakable voice of his right-hand man, Tanjo.

"Will be right there!"

.

.

The lecture hall was vacant since it was still early for afternoon class. Most of the Day Class students were still having lunch at the school cafeteria. Currently, Yuuki was the only occupant in the lecture hall. Her best friend, Yori-chan was supposed to accompany her but she had to attend an importing meeting with the Nature Club society at the eleventh hour.

Yuuki's sharp ears picked up heavy footsteps echoing through the hall. She turned her head around and saw a tired-looking Zero at the hall entrance.

"Zero, you're back! I am so worried, " she cried. The petite, auburn-haired girl wrapped her slender arms around the worn-out prefect who had just entered the class. Zero crooked a smile and hugged her in return.

"I'm alright, Yuuki. Stop fretting," he replied casually as he ran his fingers through her soft brown locks.

Yuuki's presence has always been comforting to him even though most of the time he was quite irritated by her over- bubbly personality. Her warm embrace was just what Zero needed to recover from the aftermath of his recent assault. There was no place that he could feel safer than in her arms.

"Zero, why do you smell antique-like? " Yuuki asked quizzically, brushing off some dust sticking onto his shoulder.

"This is my old uniform, Yuuki. It's been a while since I last wear it. " Zero replied with a soft flush on his face.

Luckily for him, he had the extra school uniform safely stored in his wardrobe. With vampire speed at his disposal, he had rushed back to his room for a quick change without anyone noticing. He could not possibly attend classes wearing the pureblood's T-shirt and jeans, he had to change into his old uniform, though it was a little tight fitting. Well, it was better than nothing. The last thing he wanted was to let Yuki find out about his secret.

"What happen to the new one then? " Yuuki asked.

"Err... It got damaged pretty badly when I was doing some stuff. So, I threw it away," the hunter lied bluntly.

_It's more like it got torn into pieces... _But, he was not going to say that any time soon. It would be suicide on his part.

The female perfect let out a "hmph" and crossed her arms. "Geez, you don't have to be so wasteful. I could always let fix it back for you," Yuuki retorted, shaking her head in disapproval.

"I will try and remember that next time, Yuuki," replied the hunter, taking his seat in the last row.

"Good boy." Yuuki teased mischievously before she seated herself back at her place.

The bell chimed loudly, indicating the beginning of Calculus class. Groups of Day Class students started to flood into the lecture hall looking for their respective seats.

Boy, it was going to be a long day.

_._

_._

"Alright, you are dismissed."

"Yes, Kaname-sama. I will investigate the matter further."

The female vampire bowed in respect before she dematerialized into thin air, leaving the pureblood alone in his dorm. The brunette clenched his fists and knocked them against the arm rest. As if dealing with the abused prefect was not enough, Seiren had to waltz in with more bad news. Someone had raided the sacred resting grounds of his Kuran Ancestory and gotten away with it, to the pureblood's surprise. The graveyard itself was well guarded with spell barriers strong enough to ward off any intruders; there should not have anyone who will be able infiltrate the area without getting killed in the process, be it humans or vampires.

A spark of worry surfaced on the Kaname's face. Whatever or whoever had raided the grounds did not stumble on the location by accidental. Someone had leaked out the information with intention to harm him. Nobody knew about the existence of Kuran burial grounds, not even his noble circles - with exception of Seiren, of course, but he highly doubted that she was responsible. His female bodyguard was his most trusted vampire; she would rather die before letting anything spill from her mouth.

Kaname felt his fangs pierce through his lower lip. He needed to find the culprit fast before they made any advancement. Frustrated, he decided to leave his dormitory to get some fresh air.

.

.

"Zero? Zero!"

After fifteen minutes of calling his friend's name, the petite girl surrendered with a sigh.

_Looks like you leave me no choice, Zero. _

She retrieved a packet of facial tissue from her breast pocket and pulled out a piece from its plastic cover. She tore it into two long shreds before rolling them horizontally and stuffed them into the sleeping perfect's nostrils. The tissue pieces took effect after a few minutes when the hunter stirred a little from his sleep. His head whipped up in a fluid motion a second after that, meeting Yuuki's at a hair's breath away. His face flushed horribly red when he realized how close their faces were, with his eyes stuck on Yuuki's crimson lips somehow forming temporary disturbing images that he discarded immediately.

"Yuuki! What are you doing? You want to suffocate me?" Zero scowled, pulling the stuffed pieces of tissue from his nostrils.

He quickly took a few deep breaths to fill his air-deprived lungs.

_Did anyone tell her she has freaky goggling eyes? _

"Hey, I tried to call you for the past half an hour but you wouldn't budge. It's not my fault, you know." Yuuki pouted.

"Where's everyone? "

"Class has been dismissed for almost an hour now. Mr. Satoshi did not realize that you were napping in class or you would have been in detention again." she replied. "Be grateful that I managed to distract sensei with my awesome plan," said Yuuki grinning away.

Zero arched his eyebrow, giving the girl a doubtful look to her claims.

He sighed and gestured Yuuki to follow him out.

_Guess having her around me put my worries on hold. _

_._

_._

Rizal scowled at the red markings on his test paper. He crumpled the piece of paper in anger. With the marks she gave, he would not be able to be in the top ten in class this semester. Miss Veronica was very stern with her markings and did not spare any of his students from her wrath. Even the genius blond aristocrat in his class, Aido Hanabusa got a 70, the borderline for distinction according Cross Academy's scoring system.

A glimpse of silver caught Rizal attention as he walked through the Moon Dorm gates.

_Maybe today isn't so bad after all._

.

.

.

A/N: Sorry, another cliffhanger. Please review once you have read. Will update it as soon as possible.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – On the Verge of Death

Author's note: I would like to apologise profusely for the lack of updates. I had just finished my finals and was able to find the time to update this story. Thank you the ones that have sent in your reviews and comments on the website. It was really encouraging.

Warning: In coming graphic scene. If you don't like yaoi I suggest you skip this chapter. And for the ones that had no problem with it, go ahead. But I warn you first, you will definitely want to burn Rizal on a stack after reading this. *evil grins*

Appreciation: I would like to thank Blackened Wing for linking this story on her blog and her continuous support. I would also like to thank YenGirl for beta-ing this fic.

"If you open your mouth any wider, a bat gonna fly into it," teased Zero as he flipped his notebook closed and inserted it into his breast pocket.

"Zero! " retorted Yuuki angrily; covering her mouth with the back of her hand and turned away instantly.

As quick as she was, Zero did not miss a faint blush colouring her milky cheeks, though it was now hidden by her long fringe. The male prefect chuckled softly. His friend has never failed to amuse him with her child-like behavior. Sometimes, Zero wondered had she ever grew up since the first they met.

Strangely enough Zero felt contented. Although her overzealous personality could be irritating sometimes, he had selfishly hoped that Yuuki would never change. It seemed like an impossible wish considering the odds. The girl was infatuated with her love rival, Kuran Kaname ever since she was a kid. It was hard to deny the advantages Kuran have over him. The vampire practically was the best suitor for her – the gorgeous look that any girl would die for, the power and influence that he possessed over the vampire society had spelt everything which Zero lacked off. Kuran could provide a secured future for Yuuki, given the fact he was practically immortal. His lifespan was considerably longer than her and Kaname would have outlived her in a matter decades to come.

But it would be only a trivial matter to the vampire. All he has to do was to persuade his lover to accept his bite. Knowing Yuuki, the girl would willingly accept his request without second thoughts. He recalled the conversation that they had a few months back. As he listened attentively to his friend's plight, turmoil motions brewing inside of him.

Was it really okay to let her lose her humanity and turn vampire?

Zero balled his fist in frustration. He was incapability of saving her, knowing he could not stop Yuuki from the painful road that she had chosen for herself. The perfect knew that Kaname would not treat Yuuki like any of his subordinates or any low level vampires. He would made his Queen and be his side as an equal.

But that was not the problem. Zero just could not accept the fact that Yuuki could be so blind to let pureblood strip her off her humanity. To him, being turned into a vampire was the equivalent of a sacrificial lamb being offered to worship altar.

But who was he to stop her? It was her decision alone to whom she chose to be with. After all, Zero was just her big brother in name. He was always there to share her happiness, her pain and to an extent, her deepest secrets, just like an elder sibling would. And she was there whenever he needed her, though Zero never openly expressed it. That was how brief their relationship was.

And Yuuki would never see him more than that.

He was just too cowardly to confess his feelings to his beloved friend.

As ironic as it sounded, Zero was more sacred of Yuuki's rejection than falling into abyss of madness. He feared that his confession would changed things between them, thus he had promised himself to keep his emotions secret and bring them to his grave. Having Yuuki by his side was a consolation rather than losing her totally. If she ever changed her mind one day, Zero would be there for her to receive her with open arms.

"Hey, Zero. Are you alright? " Yuuki asked as she tugged his sleeve.

The male prefect snapped out of his thoughts and gave his buddy a smile.

"Nothing. Was just thinking…" replied Zero, one hand rested on her head, ruffling her brown locks.

_Yuuki will never betray you. _

Kaname's words popped up inside the hunter's head. For once, Zero wanted to believe those words so badly.

Yuuki was just standing a hair breath away and yet he felt so hesitant...

"Zero…? " Yuuki mumbled, puzzled against perfect's uniform when his friend caught him in a hug.

_Should I tell her? _

God, he couldn't even honestly express his true feelings to her. How could he possibly tell her about the assault without scaring her away?

"Yuuki… Can I ask you one question?"

"Err… sure."

"What if I, er… I mean, someone had done something very bad…"

"Huh? What are you talking about, Zero?"

Before Zero could speak further there were interfered by a vampiric presence. Both Guardians reached for their weapons at an instant and pointed them at the source.

"Hold on your horses, my dear Guardians. Let's not be hasty. I meant no harm."

Rizal emerged behind the shadows with sinister grin on his face. The vampire was still in his school attire, holding both hands up in defensive position. Yuuki dropped her guard down when she sensed no danger from the vampire and addressed him.

"It's past your curfew time, vampire-san. You are not allowed here at this hour."

"I apologized, miss prefect. I came to collect something that I have misplaced recently. " answered Rizal, his mismatched eyes focusing on Zero.

The hunter felt his heart stopped when the vampire aristocrat looked at him. Beads of cold sweat trailed down his drained face with his marked Sigil burned painfully at his back.

Rizal appearance tonight was intentional. The bastard wanted to bring him back after leaving him astray for few days now. But that wasn't the issue. Yuuki's safety was his main concern. If the vampire were to attack both of them, Zero knew he would not stand a chance. Bounded against his will, the hunter was at the mercy of Rizal's control.

"Yuuki, you need to go now," whispered Zero urgently, shielding her behind his back.

"Why?"

"I will tell you later, ok? Just listen to me" he begged restlessly.

Yuuki nodded and dashed off, trusting his friend's words.

_Please be safe, Zero. _

.

.

"I guess it's just you and me, Level D."

Zero pointed his hunter weapon, Bloody Rose at his enemy, his finger fixed firmly on the gun's trigger. Rizal circled the hunter like a hungry tiger. Excitement was building within him as he sensed his prey's confidence crumbling at each passing second.

_Bang! _

A bullet grazed passed the aristocrat's shoulder and landed on the tree behind.

"Back off, vampire! Don't except me to miss the next time."

"Feisty, aren't you? Looks like you haven't learned your lesson well, Level D."

Rizal dematerialized and disappeared from the hunter's vision. Before Zero could react, the vampire appeared behind him, immobilizing him in a hand lock. His right hand was on the hunter's neck, his talon like claws pierce through the unprotected skin, drawing blood instantly.

"You disappoint me, boy. I thought you would have put up a better fight than this."

Zero's skin crawled when the vampire's slick tongue trailed along his neckline, licking the crimson liquid flowing off the hunter's punctured wounds. Rizal eyes rolled as he savored the incredible mix of taste of his prey's blood. Never would he have guess that a Level D could possess blood that was equivalent to high ranking vampire. It must be combination of strong vampire hunter heritage and vampire genetics after he turned vampire, Rizal thought to himself.

_Damn the lucky pureblood. If I were him, I would have kept him for myself._

Zero's lungs felt as he was on fire. The lack of oxygen made his head spin as his attacker mercilessly crushed his windpipe. A kick on his calves forced Zero to stumble hard on the ground. He suppressed a painful cry when the vampire shoved his face flat on the hard surface. Following that, Rizal dragged the fallen prefect and made him kneel on his injured knees, forcing him to meet his cold eyes.

"You are still rebellious as ever. Maybe I need to give you another strong reminder of who really you are," he whispered wickedly in his prey's ear, his hand snaking down his lower body.

Zero's eyes widened when his assailant groped him. The hunter struggled in disgust but failed to do so. He was completely immobilized by the vampire's vice-like grip, his blurring vision made his effort even more futile.

Ignoring his captive's thrashing, Rizal continued his ministrations on Zero's body. The aristocrat slowly unfastened his prey's zipper, his restlessly fingers urgently prod into the hunter's briefs. He captured the ex-human's limp arousal in his fist and gave it a few strong strokes before he released it from the confines of his underwear.

The hunter whimpered as he fought the onslaught wave of unwanted pleasure. As much as despised it, he could not fight the humiliating sensation that was overflowing from the lower part of his body. The burning scar on his back glowed in bluish crimson, intensified the disturbing feeling tenfold.

"You like it being teased here, don't ya? It's my favorite part too," Rizal taunted, rolling his thumb over slicked slit. He grinned looking at the hunter's rigid length, a stark proof of his aroused state.

Zero's face flushed deep red at Rizal's comment. His body trembled under his molester's touch. He could feel his lower lip being cut by his lengthening fangs. The vampire paced up his motions, switching between the weeping tip and the underside of burgeoning arousal. At the same time, he also felt his own arousal grew…

Shinryuu's skillful ministrations gradually drove the hunter over the edge. Zero was hyperventilating; his heart beat rapidly, nostrils flared as he took whatever air that he could to feed his starved lungs. Realizing that his prey was about to faint, he loosened his grip a little to allow the hunter to take in a few quick moments of air before he clamped down on his neck again. Rendering his prey sub-conscious would ensure Zero's entrapment, preventing him of any chances of him escaping.

Unexpectedly, Rizal gave Zero two heavy slaps as a quick warning.

"Don't you dare passing out on me, whore. I will make you suffer twice as more," hissed the vampire coldly as he poked his clawed forefinger into his wet slit, making his point clear.

The sudden intrusion made the ex-hunter screamed in pain, preventing him from blacking out. He tried to pull back in a feeble attempt but was stopped by Shinryuu. Instead, the vampire gave him a punishing warning when his sharp forefinger dug deeper into the slit, tearing the tiny opening.

"Gya! Please…stop it…," begged the hunter in short painful pants. He kicked himself inwardly for his cowardly surrender, but his body just couldn't take the excruciating pain anymore. Zero could feel his knee support fading away with the pain clouding his concentration. But he knew well not to collapse and incurred his assailant's wrath.

"Good boy. Now, just do what I instruct. Maybe if you are obedient enough, I will reconsider to let you off the hook early tonight," said Rizal as he retracted his claw from the abused opening.

He flicked his tongue over the ex-human's bruised opening, licking of the small blotches of red which were surfacing at the tip. The sadistic aristocrat had no intention to let the wound to cure fast. The vampire's saliva on his opening was barely enough to heal him; it only gave him temporary numbness provided he minimizes his movement, which was currently impossible at the moment. Zero could still feel the burning sensation emitting from the inner wound.

Rizal fisted a handful of silver locks and pulled the ex-human's head backwards, forcing him to look at him.

"Let's set the rule for our game, shall we? First, you are to address me as your master. Your devotion should be… _no one…_ but me alone."

His fist tightened at the hunter's shaft, a warning that Zero should not be taken lightly of.

"Secondly, you are to obey my every command at will. If not, I would have to make you. You don't really want to me to go to such lengths, do you? For instance, I could call back Miss Prefect here now if I want to…"

"No ! "Zero shouted in fear.

A heavy slap landed on his shiner cheek.

"Did I give you permission to speak, whore?! " Shinryu scolded in anger, further crushing the ex-human's bruised neck.

Zero averted his eyes from the vampire and kept silent. Rizal took it as a sign of defeat and continued speaking.

"I'll give you credit for being such a quick learner. Let's give you some incentive. Each time you are able to fulfill my orders; I give you some air to breath. Sounds like a pretty good deal, huh?"

Zero's survival instincts kicked in, demanding him to give in into his assaulter's offer. After seconds of silence, the hunter swallowed his pride and submitted.

"I want to hear you speak, this time. Beg me to pleasure you, slave," Rizal ordered harshly. Judging by the look of the hunter's reaction, he was almost on the verge of climax. The hunter jolted when the vampire purposely brushed his clawed thumb against the tip, threatening to abuse it for the second time.

Still with a little hesitancy, Zero spitted out the humiliating words that he was forced upon.

"Please…pleasure me… master."

"I gladly will."

Rizal fisted his erected shaft in rapid movements, with his long tongue slithering at the underside. His loins were so aroused that a few thick veins were visible on the translucent surface. He made a tiny cut with his fangs at the base of the shaft and licked the crimson pearls. He was rewarded with a wanton cry by hunter's unwilling lips.

The aristocrat lustful eyes were transfixed on his prey's gratuitous display as Zero writhed both in pain and pleasure. He whispered some ancient words to bind the hunter. His now free hand dipped into his sweat drenched uniform, frantically searching for his nipples underneath. They were equally hardened into pinkish nubs like his arousal.

Zero's body arched back when Shinryuu teased his nipples. They were as merciless as the fingers at the lower part of his body; pinching and rolling them alternatively. The onslaught of pleasure was building fast, overriding the pain that he had felt earlier. He could not hold in it anymore…

He groaned loudly as his pleasure was blocked suddenly. Rizal had placed a magic seal on his tortured shaft prevent his release. The hunter could feel his pressure accumulating within him and it was starting to hurt.

"Arggh.. I need to…come…"

"Not so fast, my slave. Remember rule number two? You need to fulfill what I need first."

Rizal reached for his belt and unfastened it. His burgeoning arousal practically popped out of the confines of his underwear. Zero's eyes widened when his head was leveled at parallel with Shinryuu's huge shaft.

"Suck me. Don't you dare to bite…"

Without warning, he shoved his shaft into the prefect's unwilling mouth, gagging him instantly. He felt so disgusted by the foreign taste that he wanted to puke right at that moment but the vampire's thrusting motion stopped him from doing so. He barely had enough time to accommodate the engorged length that was abusing his throat. After a few swift thrust, Rizal exploded, spurting his seed into his prey's mouth. Zero's throat burned as the white liquid flowed down his aching trachea, spilling some accidentally at the side of his mouth.

"That was a good one, slave. Don't worry; you'll get better as time goes by. And now for your reward…"

He mumbled some enchanted words that release the magic seal on the hunter's tortured arousal. After being denied release for a long time, Zero finally climaxed hard, tainting the ground with milky and red fluids.

_God, someone please kill me now…_

.

TBC

A/N: Due to the length of this story, I have to stop at this point. The next update should not be long. So watch out for alerts. Oh ya, don't just check me on your favourite list. **Please kindly review and comment**. It is the best gift for us writers. I would really appreciate it! ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: In My Place

A/N: Here is the long awaited chapter. So sorry for the extremely long delay. I'm so bogged down by my finals and RL lately. From now onwards, I would be updating often, so watch this space! Hopefully this long chapter can cover up what I have left. Please remember to **review** after reading!

Warning: Non-con rape. If you dislike this, please skip this chapter. But again, who would? *_shot herself*_

Disclaimer: All the characters do not belong to me. There are Hino-sensei's properties.

.

5.30am.

Another two hours to dawn.

Yuuki ran aimlessly down the hallway looking for help. The whole academy was practically empty by now. Day class would only start at 9a.m., so the Day Class students will only be on campus by then. In contrary, the Night Class students had already retreated to their dorms and retreated for the day.

The first person that came into her mind was Chairman Cross. Usually she was to report to his adoptive father if they were any trouble that she and both Zero could not handle. But his was currently unavailable on campus, hence was strike off the list.

The only option left for her was Kaname. She took a quick turn and headed towards the Moon Dorm. Following the incident that had strained their relationship a few years ago, Yuuki tried as hard as possible to ask the pureblood any favors. If it were any other day, she would try to refrain from troubling Kaname. But all these girlish shyness could wait.

Right now, her friend's life safety might be at stake. Something told her that the Zero was very uncomfortable around the presence of the noble. The look on the vampire's face gave her the creeps. Yuuki would have stayed behind if not for her friend's order. The best solution that she could think of at that moment was her pureblood friend.

"Kaname-senpai, I need to see you urgently," she cried while knocking Kaname's room door frantically.

It took him few seconds before Kaname came out and greeted the female prefect.

"Yuuki, what are you doing here? It's almost dawn now. Haven't you finished your patrol?"

"Sorry to disturb you, Kaname-senpai. I think Zero is in trouble."

"Huh? Kiryuu?"

"Zero and I were finishing our rounds earlier but we were visited by a Night Class student. There was something really off with that guy. As if he was scaring Zero…"

_Rizal… _

Kaname felt raging anger building within him. That coward was picking on Kiryuu again.

"I was with him but Zero kept insisting me to leave."

"You did the right thing. This vampire is very dangerous. He's a high level vampire like Aidou. He could have hurt you without a second thought."

"Oh, my gosh! No wonder Zero felt so fidgety when the vampire approached us. You got to help him, Kaname-senpai," she begged with tears streaming down her face.

"Where are they now?"

.

.

_Zero spotted a couple standing next to a huge cherry blossom tree, looking out into the clear blue sky. Blooming pink and white petals fell from the tree branches like raindrops, scattering wildly in all sorts of directions. It reminded the hunter of spring, the mark of a new beginning. _

_The man was wearing a white trench coat with a sheathed katana tied to his waist. The woman on the other hand was leaning onto her partner's shoulder while staring out into space. Somehow, they reminded him of his deceased parents. But how could that be? His parents were dead seventeen years ago, unless he… himself was dead? _

_Shoving all his doubtful thoughts to the back of his head, Zero took a few steps forward and called out to the strangers. _

"_Mum? Dad?" _

_The hunter's eyes glistened with tears when he saw they faces. _

_It was __**them**__. His parents! ___

_The woman in kimono wore a shock expression on her face when she saw the young hunter. She took a few hesitant steps at first, blinking her eyes a few times in disbelief. When she stood face-to-face with him, looking at his tender lilac eyes, she confirmed the person she saw was no illusion. The pair of warm hands clasped around hers cleared all her doubts. _

"_Mum, it's really you!" _

"_Zero! It's alright now. You're safe…" the woman whispered gently while brushing her son's silver locks with motherly affection._

_Tears of happiness streamed down the hunter's cheeks, feeling secure being enveloped in his mother's arms. He was wrapped with warmth that he never knew that he could feel again after the night when Shizuka had came and slaughtered his whole family and took his humanity away from him. He could still feel the humiliation and helplessness when he watched the pureblood mauled his parents, before breaking their necks with a sickening crack._

"_I miss you so much, my son," she said, breaking their embrace. _

"_Mum, I'm so sorry. I couldn't save either you or dad that night. If only I listened to you and stayed at home instead of sneaking out to look for Ichiru, I wouldn't have gotten you all killed," cried Zero guiltily. He felt stupid for losing his composure in front of his parents and wept like a child. He just could not take onslaught waves of oppressed feelings that he had secretly kept to himself all these years bursting out _

"_Don't say such foolish things, my dear. There is nothing you could do. The pureblood had come with a vengeance and an intention to kill. Even if you were not held captive by Shizuka that night, she would have killed us too." _

"_If things had turned out to be other way, your mum and I will still fight to our deaths to protect you. Both of us would have given our lives to safe you and your brother," his father continued. _

_The mention of his brother's name made Zero burned with guilt. It was his younger brother's jealousy that had brought the Shizuka's wrath upon his family. If only he were to realize Ichiru's feelings sooner, he could have avoided the horrendous catastrophe that had befallen his parents. _

_But then again, what could he have done to quell Ichiru's anger and hatred towards him? Zero's existence itself was an unforgettable sin. It has cost his younger brother's chance of having a normal life. His dream of becoming a hunter was shattered when he was called off from hunter training due to his poor health. Infected by a disease that no doctors have a cure to, Ichiru's future was doomed from the very beginning, regardless the comforting hopes that he and his parents had led him to believe._

_As bitter as the truth might be, the hunter could not deny that he did not, for a second, gave up on Ichiru. Like his parents, Zero knew that his younger brother was beyond help physically. The only logical way for the elder Kiryuu could atone for his sin was to train hard in becoming a strong vampire hunter to protect his younger brother. A light in his career would offer him a secure income to pay Ichiru's expensive medical treatment. Little did he know his ambitious goal soon became the source of his twin's resentment. He felt a deep remorse coursing through his veins when he saw Ichiru smiling at him with his coat smudged with crimson blood. _

_Why didn't you tell me? _

_What is there to tell, Zero-nii? You're no different from them. _

_He could not forget what he saw that night. In spite of his brother's betrayal, he actually felt happy for him. He found happiness in the presence of the pureblood. She offered him one thing that he and his parents could not: salvation. The devotion of his unrequited love was written all over his face when he fought Zero to seek revenge for the pureblood's death. Somewhere in his heart told him it was his selfishness that had robbed his brother's happiness for the second time when he saw Shizuka's body turned into shimmering dust under the pale moonlight._

"_Is everything alright, Zero? You look awfully pale," said his mother with a concerned tone. _

"_Don't worry, mother. I was just thinking of something…" Zero said, shrugging off his thoughts. _

"_So, where are we going?" he continued asking casually._

"_We are not going anywhere, silly. We will be here waiting," his mum replied. _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Oh honey, it's getting late. You should be going back home."_

"_What? Wait..wait… Hold on a second. What do you mean I need to get back home? Home's right here, with you." _

"_Don't be silly, Zero. You time has not yet come. You need to go back where you __**BELONG**__!"_

_The woman's voice grew deep and distorted as she spoke. All of the sudden, the scene before him morphed into unrecognizable distorted shapes of black and red, together with Zero's parents. It was soon replaced with the psychotic laughter and high pitch scream echoing repeatedly._

_The hunter clasped both of his ears shut, willing the sounds to disappear. However, his actions were futile as the mocking laughter grew louder and louder, piercing his closed ears. He felt the ground beneath got loose and fell, spiraling downwards into a black hole. His vision became blurred before passed out completely due to intense pressure._

_._

The ex-human was rudely awakened with a splash of icy cold water on his face.

"Rise and shine, D. We got a lot of catching up to do," Rizal taunted before he landed a hard kick to his side of his torso. The brutal force brought Zero back from his semi-conscious state as he felt some of his ribs ruptured under pressure. It took him a lot of effort not to cry out in pain.

The noble chuckled when he saw his prey's feeble attempt to get away from him. He stomped viciously onto his bruised abdomen, making Zero doubled over in excruciating pain. He could feel one of his broken ribs pierced through his internal organs like a butcher ripping apart a cow's stomach.

"Did I not make my point, slave? Or are you so eager to go another round? "

The hunter's face flushed deep red with embarrassment upon hearing Rizal's false accusation. But he knew what the noble say was not far from the truth. He could feel an unexplained growing desire within him, projected clearly from his semi aroused manhood. He struggled to cover his shameful modesty by clamping his legs together but he was too slow.

Noticing what the ex-human was trying to do, Rizal slid his foot down and placed it on his burgeoning arousal. Zero pressed the back of his hand to muff his unwilling gasps and whimpers as the noble rubbed the sole of his feet against the hard flesh. He was losing his control fast as Rizal fondled lustfully, making his stomach as taut as a compressed spring coil.

"Don't deny you desire, my slave. Just look at you, squirming like the whore you are…"

"Stop it. I'm begging you…"

"Why should I stop when your body cries for me?"

Without warning, he forced Zero's legs apart, blocking each side with his knees. The hunter held his breath when Rizal inserted his index finger into the slick passage. Tears of humiliation rained across the Kiryuu's face as he found himself violated against his will again by the aristocrat's unforgiving fingers. After feeling satisfied by teasing the ex-human's opening, he slipped another digit in, prying open the tender spot in a scissoring motion.

Rizal used his free hand to fist his own arousal which was now eager to enter his prey's lubricated passage. He positioned himself in the middle before penetrating Zero in one swift blow. The hunter suppressed a painful cry when the head of his assaulter's erection tore his opening in one jerking motion. His fingers dug into the cold earth beneath, miraculously to transfer the pain into the force applied on his grip.

The notion of being buried deep inside the ex-human was too exhilarating for the noble. Rizal was not in the mood to compromise, very much less letting his prey adjusting to his size. He simply retreated and plunged into the tight passage repetitively, forcing Zero to take his length to the core. The hunter held in the urge to throw up when he felt his assaulter's claw sunk deeper into his cheeks as Rizal gained his pace. The noble climaxed hard soon after, soiling the battered body beneath. His tired body sagged down on top of his prey, trying to catch his breath after his amazing orgasm.

A stray hand trailed down the ex-human's lower body, fondling his limp flesh. Rizal was pleased to know that the hunter came soon after him. Zero's wet, flaccid length between his fingers was the proof of this.

"What a slut you are, my dear slave. You came twice in a row," the aristocrat praised while planting a soft kiss on the hunter's perspired locks.

Upon hearing that disgraceful statement, Zero's face burned deep crimson. Having someone to rub it in your face was even more humiliating than knowing it yourself. The hunter could not help but despise himself even more.

Strangely, his thoughts wandered off to his rival.

.

Out of sudden, the earth beneath him cracked and quivered. The surrounding temperature drop to sub zero, an equivalent to ice chill winter. Zero no longer had the strength to worry what was going on; wishing whatever sickening plan that Rizal had in mind, it would put an end his life swiftly.

Rizal, on the other hand was scared stiff. He was caught unprepared for Kuran's direct attack. The next thing he knew, he was thrown against the wall by a powerful telekinesis force. He could feel high pressure compressing his lungs, threatening to suffocate him. Kuran Kaname materialized himself in front the captive noble with a fearsome vampiric aura emitted around him. Rizal struggled hard to free himself from the pureblood's invisible grip.

The pureblood could not believe what he saw. The whole scenario still did not make any sense whatsoever in his mind. How could a fearless and powerful vampire hunter like Kiryuu turned out to be like this?

"What is the meaning of this, Shiryuu? Explain yourself! "

The noble could feel Kuran's will pressing against him, forcing him to obey his orders.

The pale body was clearly endured a hideous torture by the aristocrat, marked by multiple bruises and bleeding gashes. The mix of blood stain and bodily fluids trailed down the hunter's inner thighs, giving Kaname a rough idea what has happened. His sensitive nose caught the scent of their intercourse, making his stomach lurched.

"Kaname-sama… I was just… disciplining the ex-human. That's all…"

"**Disciplining him**?"

His aura flared up even more after hearing the noble's words. It's true that Rizal has possession over the hunter and he had the rights to do whatever he pleased. However, as long as they were on school grounds, it was an offence to hurt any member of the Day Class students under the Academy rules.

"You are well aware of the consequences of your actions, Shiryuu?"

"I apologized profusely, Kaname-sama. I was ignorant and deserve to be punished."

"As punishment, I will place Kiryuu under my care until further notice. As now, you are expelled from the Academy. I will leave the Council to decide you're fate."

Kaname released a blast of energy, knocking out the noble instantly.

The pureblood hurried to the hunter's side. Zero averted his eyes away from Kaname when Kaname asked about his condition, hiding his burning face under his silver bangs. Now that Kuran had seen everything, he felt even more humiliated than before.

"Just go away, Kaname. Leave me alone," retorted the hunter, half-sobbing. His emotions were all raw and jumbled up. Zero did not know which one was better; his momentary escape from Rizal or his changed possession to Kaname. Anyways, he was too tired to care anymore.

"Everything's gonna be alright. Rest now, Zero," comforted the pureblood while wrapping the hunter's naked body with his cape as they vanished in a flock of bats.

TBC..

**A/N: Please read and review. **


End file.
